Bisexuality
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Milo de Escorpio es un bicho muy malo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Yaoi/Het
1. Chapter 1

**Bisexuality**

**La Presentación. **

¿Por donde empezar…? Seria conveniente que comencemos por una pequeña sinopsis de mi vida. Milo es mi nombre, soy el Santo de la Octava casa del Zodiaco, la del Signo de Escorpio. En otro tiempo participé en diversas Guerras Santas perdiendo la vida en ella más aun siendo resucitado por la diosa Atenea posteriormente. Por suerte o por desgracia esos tiempos pasaron y los caballeros ahora coexistimos pacíficamente dentro de los dominios del Santuario de Atenea.

Tengo 26 primaveras y físicamente mido 1,85, peso 84 kilos aunque supongo que los que me conocéis sabréis más o menos mis medidas. Lo que estoy seguro que desconocéis son mis 20 poderosos centímetros de herramienta descomunalmente ancha que es la que se lleva la acción de mi vida actual.

Supuestamente soy de origen Griego, tengo ojos azules, pelo rubio largo y tez blanca pero… los griegos no suelen ser rubios de ojos azules y menos claros de piel, así que lo de "supuestamente" será porque realmente no conocí a mi madre, fui abandonado en un contendor de basura nada más nacer de manera prematura.

La maldita puerca que me tuvo en su vientre durante al menos unos meses antes de abortarme sería una autentica puta que se folló a algún extranjero por unos euros y este la dejó preñada. La muy zorra me abandonó recién nacido para no tener cargas en su trabajo y en lugar de dejarme en un hospital o en un sitio seguro me tiró a la basura, si no fuera gracias a que me recogieron por casualidad no lo hubiera contado.

Aunque aparentemente no sufriera secuelas psíquicas de ese traumático suceso, nunca me he interesado en buscarla y será mejor que jamás me den ganas pues como dé con su paradero me la follaré hasta desgarrarle el útero y la garganta hasta que muera desangrada. Con un poco de suerte hubiera muerto congelada en alguna esquina mientras hacía la calle.

Fui recogido, a duras penas lograron mantenerme con vida, una vez fuera de peligro me mandaron a un orfanato donde pasé los primeros seis años de mi vida sufriendo constantes abusos sexuales por parte de los cuidadores y compañeros mayores, sin olvidar a un grupo de odiosas niñas que se empeñaron en amargarme la existencia durante mucho tiempo. Pero a todos estos ya no les guardo rencor pues están bajo tierra, yo me encargué de buscarlos uno a uno una vez fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Posteriormente reclutado por las fuerzas del Santuario la cosa no pasó a mejores pues me convertí en la putita de mi entrenador, el cual estuvo abusando de mí hasta que logré alcanzar el titulo de Santo del Zodiaco. El también esta bajo tierra…, fue la primera de mis victima antes de iniciar la persecución de todos aquellos que me dañaron de joven.

Todo este memorándum esta guardado en lo más profundo de mí ser y aunque luche por exteriorizarse lo mantengo reprimido; pero emerge en un fuerte e incontrolable deseo sexual que se mantuvo contenido durante la época de batallas. Por suerte o por desgracia ahora que no hay contra quien luchar no lo puedo controlar.

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, soy Escorpio, signo muy ligado al sexo y a la muerte, ¿no se nota? Algo tendría que comentar con respecto a ellos, los hay de tres clases, Los Lagartos, Los Escorpiones y Las Águilas, dependiendo de su forma de actuar se les otorga una categoría.

La de los lagartos son aquellos que son seres cobardes, desconfiados e incapaces de afrontar la vida. Malgastan el tiempo en pensar poderosas venganzas contra sus enemigos que jamás tendrán el valor de realizar; interioristas nunca se sabe que clase de maldiciones lanzan esperando que hubiera un poder superior que oyera sus suplicas y las realizara por ellos.

La de los Escorpiones es realmente peligrosa, son personas orgullosas y valientes que no muestran su juego, tienen una sola cara respecto a la galería. Inmutables pueden estar sufriendo por dentro que nadie se daría cuenta. Si eres su enemigo son capaces de mantenerse a tu lado como tu mejor amigo hasta que llegue el momento de que te confíes y le des la espalda, que será cuando apliquen sobre ti la más cruel y fría de las venganzas. Rencorosos hasta la muerte pueden guardar durante años un recuerdo negativo hasta que llegue el momento de poderlo utilizarlo en la elaboración de una poderosa vendetta.

Por último la de las Águilas, son la más poderosa de todas. Valientes hasta límites insospechados, sus enemigos no tienen oportunidad de hacerle daño pues se adelantan a sus jugadas y contraatacan de frente y sin recelos. No tienen temores pues saben que triunfaran por muchos obstáculos que se les ponga en el camino. No son vengativos y tienen la capacidad de saber que es lo que piensan los demás y saben quien es buena persona y quien mala.

Tengo que reconocerlo, seré cualquiera de estas tres clases dependiendo de la circunstancia, el eje de mi vida es el sexo y no me importará explotar todos mis recursos cuando de eso se trata. Soy camaleónico y tengo muchas dotes para conseguir mis objetivos.

Soy narcisista, ¡es que soy rematadamente atractivo! Es lo único bueno que pude obtener de quienes procedieran mis genes. En fin que le vamos a hacer, dios me hizo así y así tendré que aceptarlo, pero no os entristezcáis tal vez a vosotros en la próxima vida os haga mejores.

Me cultivo físicamente entrenando varias horas todos los días para conseguir un cuerpo completamente definido y como no me gusta el vello corporal me lo he depilado de manera definitiva. Ni fumo, ni bebo y jamás he probado la droga, la mierda me gusta tenerla lejos de mi cuerpo. Me gusta estar limpio por fuera y por dentro, cuando me baño me quedo mirándome en el espejo admirando mi cuerpo y pienso que si existiera la perfección absoluta, esta tendría mi aspecto.

No soy heterosexual, ni bisexual, ni tan siquiera homosexual. Digamos que para mí los hombres y mujeres son solo cachos de carne con diversos agujeros y extensiones que yo puedo utilizar para satisfacerme. No creo en el amor y reconozco que me dejo arrastrar por las pulsiones de mis necesidades físicas, cuando tengo hambre como, duermo cuando tengo sueño y follo cuando quiero y como quiero.

Suelo escanear a la gente cuando se ponen en mi punto de visión, de arriba abajo observando lo que me gusta y no me gusta de ellos. Siento predilección por los culos, es lo que más me gusta. Pero no caigáis en el error de calificarme como un follador en potencia, tanto me gusta comer un culo, como una polla, al igual que un dulce y lindo coñito. Me gusta follar y ser follado; ya soy adulto como para ocultar lo que quiero y deseo. Generalmente se considera de manera más despectiva a los que ponen el culo de los que ofrecen el nabo.

Me gustan las mujeres hermosas y con cuerpazo, aunque las gordas, flacuchas y feas para un apaño siempre se puede recurrir, siempre esta la clásica solución que es acostarlas boca bajo con la escusa de que así la penetración se siente mejor y darles por culo imaginando que estas con alguna modelo o famosa, todo con tal de borrar de la vista lo que te estas follando.

El género femenino es un curioso misterio, soy de los que piensan que si ellas se dedicaran a quedarse en casa atendiendo el hogar este mundo no tendría tanto problema de desempleo. No me llaméis machista ni misógino, seguro que muchos pensáis como yo y es que es simple lógica, la mujer esta diseñada para atender al hombre y obedecerle en todo lo que el quiera, siempre a sido así y no tenemos porque cambiarlo.

Me reservaré algunas de mis opiniones sobre las mujeres para más adelante, pero soy de los que piensa que todas son unas golfas chupa sangre que se divierten absorbiendo la vida de los hombres.

Con respecto a los del género masculino, son más llevaderos, atendemos a nuestras necesidades sin importar los sentimientos. El sexo es tan simple para nosotros que se puede hacer en cualquier momento si hay oportunidad. Me gusta la gente atractiva, pero como en el caso anterior, por compasión y con un calentón incontrolable siempre puedo ofrecerle mi polla a algún esperpento para que se tome un biberón con la condición de que se trague toda la leche.

No se si me entendéis, no os pido que tengáis mi capacidad de comprensión, mientras sepáis contar del uno al diez me conformo. No pretendo caer bien, yo soy como soy, ni más ni menos. Sigo el fiel lema de prometer hasta meter y después de haber metido nada de lo prometido. Esto es una selva en la que suenan los tambores de caza cuando una captura se pone a tiro, pero claro siempre hay que besar las heridas de mis presas para que mi juego no quede al descubierto.

Puede que después de semejante presentación no queráis leer mis aventuras sexuales pues no serán agradables para aquellos que buscan bonitas historias de amor, esto más que amor será pornográfico, con todas las letras. Puede que incluso hiera algunas sensibilidades pero advertidos estáis y si no queréis lamentarlo será mejor que no sigáis leyendo.

Muchos me repudiáis por considerarme un sucio bicho y no estáis muy desencaminados, soy un mal bicho pero que no os odia por odiarme, más bien siente lastima por vosotros pues solo me rechazáis porque sabéis que ni en el improbable caso de que estuviera borracho os daría mi pollón y enloquecidos por la envidia actuáis así. Que mala es la envidia, mejor os diera vergüenza.

Sinceramente me podéis llamar como más os plazca y pensareis que seguramente en el futuro yo acabaré mal por el clásico dicho que dice "A cada cerdo le toca su San Martín" o aquel que dice "Quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades". Pero ante tal dicho yo solo diré una cosa: ja ja ja. Yo solo tengo el lema de "Bicho malo nunca muere".

Por supuesto no me olvido de aquellos que si me dan su afecto y entienden mi manera de ser y actuar. Si todos fuéramos así este mundo sería un lugar feliz y armonioso, ¿no creéis?

¿Queréis leer lo que viene a continuación?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

Todos los días igual, las cinco y media de la mañana cuando suena el despertador con su sonido estridente que me hace enfurecer a tan temprana hora. El sol aun no ha salido cuando me pongo en pie; que horror, la noche esta para dormir. El día es tan largo y yo me tengo que despertar a estas putas horas.

Suelo dormir desnudo en mi cama de dos metros por dos metros y cuando me despierto sufro una erección tan dura que hasta me duele, pero nunca me masturbo pues no lo hacía por las mañanas; aunque por otro lado a esas horas es cuando más disfruto de un buen polvazo, pero si para ello tengo que pasar la noche con alguien prefiero olvidarlo. Odio dormir acompañado, sentir el calor de otro cuerpo cerca del mío no me deja descansar pues me calienta y no pararía de follar toda la noche. Trato que el sueño para mí sea algo sagrado.

Nada más ponerme en pie enciendo la luz y observo como mi cuarto esta meticulosamente ordenado, es mi base de operaciones desde donde organizo mis planes. Rápidamente les haré una ligera descripción. En una inmensa habitación de seis metros de largo por seis de ancho que esta situada en el segundo piso de la casa del escorpión, en el lateral este. De las cuatro paredes una esta hecha completamente de cristal que me deja ver el horizonte, hacia el naciente del día. Como no tiene cortinas la luz entra desde primeras horas de la mañana y al estar en una posición alta del Santuario es inaccesible para ojos fisgones, aunque no me importaría que pudieran observarme pues no tengo nada que me avergüence ocultar.

Las otras paredes son de un color beis oscuro que dan ese contraste entre claridad y oscuridad consiguiendo un ambiente agradable; el suelo es de parquet que le da el calor que necesita y el techo esta completamente recubierto de espejos. Al frente de la pared de cristal esta situada mi cama sin cabezal de dos por dos con una colcha de rayas anchas en color negro y beis que le cae por todos lados uniformemente, montones de almohadas del mismo color adornan la cabecera donde dan ganas de tirarse y hundirse entre ellas.

A la derecha mirando desde mi cama hay dos puertas, una la de salida y otra la que lleva a mi baño privado y entre ambas hay colgadas fotografías en las que salgo yo solo con diferentes ropas y poses, me encanta verme a todas horas. Mi aseo particular es de color blanco y vengue con una ducha que coge todo el fondo de lado a lado con una mampara de cristal totalmente trasparente en su interior tiene diversos chorros que golpean todas las partes de mi cuerpo dándome un relajante masaje.

También tengo un vestidor dentro de mi habitación cuyas puertas dobles esta en la pared izquierda justo al lado de un escritorio y un equipo de música. Mi vestidor esta completamente organizado en diversas secciones, a ambos lados de la sala están distribuidas diversas estanterías con todo lo que hace falta para alguien como yo. Un espejo de cuerpo entero al fondo para verme y juzgarme una vez esté vestido. Pantalones, camisas, trajes, ropa deportiva, calzados etc.… había de todo y para prácticamente todas las ocasiones, por supuesto, todo en su debido lugar.

Con todo descrito me tengo que poner en marcha pues no tardará en llegar, estirándome para desentumecer mis músculos me reactivo cogiendo la colcha y la estiro sobre mi la cama para dejarla en perfecto estado, coloco los cojines en su debido orden y me dirijo al baño donde tuve que mear o de lo contrario no habría manera de bajar mi erección.

Después de lavarme la cara y peinarme fue el momento de seleccionar la ropa que me iba a poner, así que fui al vestidor y abriéndolo sus puertas me encare con el espejo y me detuve un rato admirando mi definido y perfecto cuerpo.

Me puse unos slips negros con un dibujo en blanco de un escorpión trivial cuya cola finalizaba en mi culo y a continuación me equipé con ropa deportiva, un pantalón corto negro con una blusa de manga corta blanca y negra. Al amárrame las zapatillas deportivas del mismo color que mi camisa me puse en pie y me observé. Joder que bueno que estoy, no entiendo porque se me resiste tanto.

Las seis menos cuarto, me queda otro cuarto de hora, había tardado quince minutos en prepárame. Soy hiperactivo y tengo que estar en constante movimiento. Finalmente estaba preparado cuando salí al exterior de mi cuarto hacia unas anchas escaleras de caracol de mármol que daban a la primera planta. Justo al lado de la puerta había un pequeño enganche del cual colgaba una sábana blanca de más algunos metros de largo, la sujeté y la lleve dejándola volar con mi movimiento.

Descendí a la planta baja, ese largo y ancho pasillo repleto de columnas. A esas horas aun estaba a oscuras pero, no me hizo falta encender ninguna luz pues podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Como estábamos en pleno invierno hacía mucho frío y el amanecer no se dejaba ver hasta más o menos las ocho de la mañana. Mi templo seguía igual que siempre pero yo había instalado dos discretas barras metalizada en forma de uve a un metro de distancia en paralelo que bajaban desde el techo hasta una altura de tres metros.

A lado de una columna había un enorme jarrón hecho de piedra que estaba cubierto por una tapa del mismo material, al abrirla estaba llena de agua en la cual sumergí aquella sábana sujetándola por una de sus puntas y espere unos cinco segundos a que se empapara bien.

¡Comienza el espectáculo! De un fuerte tirón saco aquella sábana enroscándola en si misma con un movimiento de muñeca. Una vez completamente enrollada y al estar completamente mojada era como una cuerda irrompible. Me dirigí hacia los enganches en forma de uve y lancé aquella cuerda equilibrando los bordes los cuales estirándome los sujete con cada mano.

Haciendo uso de una fuerza tremenda me elevé estirando los brazos hacia los lados quedándome completamente haciendo el cristo durante unos segundos cuando girando los hombros me quedé totalmente bocabajo estático en el aire, dejándome balancear me posicioné otra vez en la forma del cristo pero con las piernas completamente estriadas hacia delante.

Después de un rato y con mis brazos en tensión total sonó el reloj digital que llevaba en la muñeca, eran las seis en punto. Sabiendo que esperaba a la personificación de la puntualidad me estiré hacia lo alto haciendo el pino en el aire y esta vez si me dejé balancear con fuerza cogiendo impulso para liberar un agarre de una punta de la sábana y proyectarme en el aire girando hasta caer totalmente de pie aun con la otra punta sujeta en la mano, la cual seguí girando hasta conseguir enroscarla duramente. Sabía que alguien estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás mía cuando aterricé, dí la vuelta utilizando lo que tenía en la mano de látigo lo proyecté hacia mi visitante el cual con un tremendo sonido se enrolló en su muñeca.

¡Joder que mal lo iba a pasar esta mañana! Me arrepentí mil veces de no haberme masturbado antes, debí frenar una erección involuntaria al instante. Como puede ir vestido así…, era Camus de Acuario el que seguía sujetando la sábana, un atractivo pelirrojo de mi misma edad que me traía por el camino de la obsesión. Estaba equipado con un mono de cuerpo entero pero sin mangas de fibra elástica azul y blanca que le marcaba cada uno de sus músculos incluido un vistoso paquete. Mi vista se fijó desde su barbilla y desde ahí fue bajando hasta sus gemelos admirándolo; no quería que pareciera que lo estaba devorando con la mirada así que suavice mi expresión para que pareciera que solo estaba riéndome de su indumentaria.

Ambos comenzamos a tirar del utensilio en forma de cuerda probando nuestras fuerzas. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarme arrastrar hasta sus brazos pero llevaba tiempo detrás de ese tío y no quería aparentar debilidad hasta descubrir su juego.

- Espero que madrugues más, llevo un rato esperándote. – le dije a sabiendas que era mentira, que me repateaba esos madrugones pero debía parecer el compañero totalmente leal que siempre había aparentado ser hasta conseguir encontrar su punto flaco y llevármelo a la cama.

- Yo creo que estas horas son las mejores para ejercitar el cuerpo, más temprano sería excesivo. – me respondió; gracias al cielo que no quería adelantar más el inicio por eso le insistía cada día, pero como me diga que sí se me cae el mundo encima. – ¿Empezamos ya?

Dejando en tablas los tirones nos fuimos hasta la entrada de mi templo donde comenzamos a correr escaleras abajo a ritmo constante, el entrenamiento había comenzado. Yo al cabo de un rato dejaba que me adelantara unos pocos metros para poder verlo sin que el se diera cuenta de que lo estaba violando con la mirada. Que espalda y hombros tan bien formados, ese tremendo culo que lo movía sin intención de provocarme pero joder que bien lo hacia y esas piernas perfectas. Debía contenerme para no empalmarme, no era conveniente pues no sabía a ciencia cierta su reacción.

En una de mis constantes miradas me distancie al menos dos metros atrás cuando comenzaron a resonar en el interior de mi cabeza los tambores de caza, un incesante tamborileo de ritmo africano cuya intensidad se hacía más potente a medida que mi temperatura corporal subía considerablemente, ante aquella situación perdía el sentido de la realidad, todo dejaba de existir excepto su cuerpo y si no le ponía remedio podría hacer algo que luego me arrepintiera.

Gracias al cielo, en el trayecto entre la casa de Virgo a la de Leo tropecé con un escalón y me caí escaleras abajo aparatosamente magullándome las rodillas. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" me dijo ayudándome a incorporar. Me había quedado sentado en las escaleras recuperando el aliento y relajándome inmediatamente pues no quería que notara que estaba terriblemente empalmado. Mi compañero se preocupaba por el estado de mis heridas arrodillándose frente mí.

Suavemente me acarició la pierna analizando el estado de la rodilla, dios que tacto tan suave cuando me tocó sentí una maravillosa corriente eléctrica que iba desde mis piernas y subía por mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer. Me sujetaba el gemelo mientras con la otra mano la cara interior del muslo estirando y flexionando la articulación. Mi piel estaba completamente erizada ante aquella atención. "¿Te duele?" me preguntó preocupado y tenía ganas de decirle que si para que se quedara masajeándome pero no quedaría verídico.

Él no me miraba directamente estaba ocupado comprobando el estado de mis extremidades inferiores pero yo tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro. Sus ojos, su nariz, barbilla, orejas, forma de las cejas y sus sugerentes labios; todo era perfecto pero no podía seguir así o acabaría forzándolo. "No te preocupes que enseguida me recupero." Le dije mientras enardecía mi cosmos dorado, la energía que desprendía hizo que mis heridas brillaran como el oro y se cicatrizaran al instante seguidamente de su completa desaparición. Los Santos de Atenea tenemos la capacidad de recuperarnos con solo invocar nuestro cosmos.

Finalmente me puse en pie como nuevo y continuamos la carrera hasta la base de las doce casas donde estuvimos entrenando hasta las diez de la mañana. Me encantaba ejercitarme con él, sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos cuando hacíamos ejercicios de contacto, generalmente, posterior al entrenamiento me tenía que pajear para descargar la calentura que cogía cada día. Pero aquello me llenaba de frustración, deseaba meterlo en mi cama pero sabía que no era libre y no le sería infiel tan fácilmente.

Camus hacía ya tiempo que salía con una conocida que se había instalado en su casa, Flare, la hermana de Hilda de Polaris, esta chica que ahora cuenta con veinte años se había enamorado de Camus después de sufrir un fuerte desengaño por parte de Hyoga. La historia es larga y no tengo ganas de contarla pero básicamente se resume a que la chica descubrió que el Caballero del Cisne mantenía un idilio con el Ikki el caballero del Fénix y lo mandó a tomar por culo.

Era una rubia tonta que debía de chuparla muy bien para mantener tan contento a Camus. Personalmente a las mujeres las clasifico en dos categorías, idiotas buenas e idiotas malas, ninguna mujer puede ser muy inteligente eso darlo por sentado y las buenas son las que follan de puta pena pero que son buenas en las labores domesticas y las malas son las que follan de escándalo pero son descuidadas a la hora de atender al hombre. Por supuesto que existen las idiotas perfectas pero en una proporción de menos del uno por ciento.

Mientras ella estuviera en medio yo nunca podría seducir al hechicero de agua y hielo, era completamente fiel a ella e intentar alguna acción podría en peligro tantos meses de trabajo para atraerlo así que no podía hacer mucho para remediarlo.

A las diez y media habíamos terminado, me encantaba ejercitarme en la zona más baja del Santuario pues los jovencitos aprendices se enloquecían por nosotros, agrupados se detenían a observarnos seguro recopilando fantasías para luego masturbarse en sus camas. Era como un mercado de carne en donde yo solo tenía que elegir al que mas me apeteciera, llevármelo a la cama y hacer de él lo que me diera la gana. Pero hoy no era el día para eso.

Volvimos escaleras arriba hasta la irremediable despedida en el interior de mi templo, él muy ilusionado debía continuar a follarse a su putita mientras yo me quedaba en casa solo sin más remedio que masturbarme pensando en él.

Estaba completamente sudado y mi ropa apestaba horriblemente cuando el chico desapareció escaleras arriba. Había llegado la hora de la ducha y el pajote cuando antes de poder dar un solo paso sentí como me llegaba un aroma a perfume femenino de lavanda, no estaba solo en la inmensidad de mi templo.

Sin darme un segundo una figura salía velozmente de entre una de las columnas aplicándome un zarpazo en mitad de mi camisa la cual acabó hecha trizas para luego esconderse en las sobras nuevamente. Sabía de quien se trataba y que venía a buscar, con lo caliente que estaba no iba a defenderme mucho así que extendí mis brazos en cruz mirando hacia el techo cerrando los ojos. Sentí como me volvían a golpear desgarrándome los pantalones y dejándome arrodillado con cinco profundos aruñones en mis muslos; gemía como un perro en celo.

En solo dos movimientos me había quedado solo con los slips puestos, el resto de mi ropa estaba hecha añicos. Tenía una erección como un burro al sentirme en esa situación de humillación cuando ante mí se presentaba la figura femenina de Shaina, esa atractiva mujer de pelo castaño que estaba sin su máscara. Sugerentemente pintada y vestida con una bata corta de seda violeta, llevaba lencería del mismo color con zapatos de punta fina que se sujetaban a sus gemelos con unas tiras, en su mano portaba un látigo el cual sin decir una palabra proyectó hacia mí impactándome en la cara dejándome con una terrible herida en el cachete.

Esa puta de mierda estaba cachonda y había venido en busca de un esclavo sumiso, tuve que aplicar mi energía para reparar los daños que me estaba provocando pero al parecer eso no le gustó y volvió a sacudirme dejándome tumbado y sangrando en el suelo con la mirando al piso pues no le gustaba que le mirara a la cara mientras se convertía en mi señora.

Podía ver sus zapatos acercarse hasta mí lentamente mientras dejaba arrastrar el látigo."¡Ya sabes lo que quiero cacho de mierda!" me gritó mientras me sujetaba el cabello y levantaba la cabeza, de un tirón me alzó por los aires estrellándome contra una columna y me dejó arrodillado en ella. Sentí como había lanzado un objeto arrojadizo contra aquel pilar y al mirar a lo alto vi que había clavado un clavo a una altura de más de dos metros. Sin saber de donde las había sacado tenía en las manos dos grilletes de hierro, de una patada en la espalda me empotró aun más contra la columna, me sujetó las manos por encima de mi cabeza aprisionándome con las esposas y elevándome de espaldas me estiró completamente hasta pasar mis manos por el enganche que previamente había colocado.

Allí estaba yo con la cara mirando a la columna, completamente estirado solo apoyado con los dedos de los pies, mis gemelos, cuadriceps y culo completamente en tensión; yo dispuesto a que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Noté como suavemente me bajaba los slips lo suficiente como para que mi culo estuviera completamente descubierto, sentía como pasaba sus garras por mi espalda arañándomela a la vez que con su energía me daba unas descargas eléctricas. Provocándome sangre, yo solo sentía el placer de estar completamente dominado por una zorra que no le importaba mi estado físico.

"¿Quieres lo que tengo para ti? ¡Asqueroso cerdo!" me había sujetado la cabeza tirando de ella para que la tuviera al borde de rompérseme el cuello y seguidamente me la proyectó contra el pilar, el golpe me hizo gemir y me provocó una profunda brecha en la ceja; aquello la volvió loca de placer y comenzó a agitar su látigo poniéndose a una distancia para comenzar a lanzarme latigazos. A cada golpe no podría evitar gemir de placer y no paró hasta dejarme la espalda culo y muslos completamente entumecidos por el dolor.

No podía aguantarlo más tenía una erección que estaba apunto de penetrar como un clavo donde estaba apoyado aunque fuera de piedra, mi ropa interior había quedado rota por los golpes, estaba desnudo y sangrando. Mi dueña se cansó y me descolgó cayendo desplomado al piso, pero no se apiadó de mi estado y estando boca abajo, me quitó las esposas para volvérmelas a poner a mi espalda. Volteándome me puso acostado mirando hacia arriba me pisó el abdomen con aquellos zapatos de punta fina, la cual se hundió en mi piel y si no endurecía mis abdominales me atravesarían cual puñal.

"Te estas portando mal, puto maricón, no me estas dando placer." Uno de sus pies me aplastaba el cachete consiguiendo que mirara al otro lado. Placer era el que yo sentía al tenerla así y más aun cuando se subió completamente encima mía pisándome todo mi pectoral, yo trataba de aguantar para no moverme y desestabilizarla. Si trataba de mirarla a la cara era recompensado con una patada que me hacía volver al estado de sumiso total. En mi bajo vientre se puso a golpear con la punta de su zapato mi pollón erecto.

Todo estaba perdido de sangre pero no me importaba, "Ahora me vas a dar placer oral, ¿verdad maldito puerco?, me vas a comer aquello por donde tu puta madre te vomitó para no tener que aguantarte dentro." Otro tío se hubiera ofendido al mancillar el nombre de su madre pero en mi caso como era la pura verdad pues como que no me importó que lo dijera.

Con tremenda fuerza me agarró por el cuello poniéndome de rodillas mientras se soltaba la bata y dejaba ver la prenda interior que bajo ella había. Tenía unos botones a los lados que delicadamente se quitó para deshacerse de ella y entonces fue cuando maravilloso coñito se quedó al descubierto sin un solo pelo que lo recubriera.

Con firmeza me guió la cabeza hasta poder lamer sus deliciosos y húmedos labios vaginales los cuales comí con desesperación haciéndola gemir ahora a ella. Girando mi lengua como yo solo sabía hacer sentía como desprendía un terrible calor su zona intima y su piel se contraía victima de un placer inenarrable. Me sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente contra su intimidad para que no me separara ni un segundo. Al cabo de un buen rato obedeciendo a mi ama noté como se estaba llegando al clímax pues como loca posesa no paraba de gemir y un líquido salado comenzaba a salir de su interior el cual no dude un segundo en tragar.

Parecía que se había quedado satisfecha cuando empujándome me tiró contra el suelo y tapándose en su bata se agacho y me sujetó el pelo para que le prestara atención. "Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, ahí te quedas jodido maricón." La muy puta me iba a dejar ahí tirado con el calentón que me había hecho coger.

Iba enserio, la zorra se marchaba caminando, el sonido de sus tacones comenzaba a alejarse. El juego había terminado y no iba a permitir que esto acabara así. Mis ojos se volvieron de color rojo intenso al invocar el poder de "La Restricción", mi técnica psíquica la paralizó totalmente dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Mi energía resplandecía tremendamente y sin ninguna resistencia rompí mis grilletes poniéndome en pie. Todas mis heridas brillaron en tono dorado curándose al instante, si no tuviera ese poder no hubiera podido dejar ver en algunas semanas por las cicatrices del encuentro.

Aun manteniéndola retenida extendí mi mano derecha hacia delante y hice el gesto para conseguir darle la vuela a mi presa, Shaina se había quedado mirando hacia mí como una niña desvalida y con otro gesto e invitación a que se acercara, sin ninguna posibilidad de resistencia pues estaba aun estática en el aire la atraje hacia mi a medida que mi uña escarlata emergía de mi dedo índice suavemente.

Aun bajo el efecto de la restricción y con mi aguijón justo debajo de su barbilla parecía que ya estaba más dispuesta a colaborar para aliviar mi calentón. Yo la miraba con puro vicio y con ayuda de mi pezuña le rompí su lencería dejando libre sus voluminosos pechos.

Perdido por el deseo los sujeté y comencé a mordisquear la punta cuya aureola que era pequeña, no paraba de disfrutar de aquel momento cuando violentamente la despoje de toda su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda ante mí. Que cuerpo femenino más bonito, esos pechos bien formados, esa piel tan suave, ese vientre y esa cintura tan delicada impropia de la fuerza que poseía la chica. Lo cierto es que estaba completamente receptiva y no iba a tardar mucho en meterme en su interior.

Mi aura dorada aun estaba presente intensificando mi fuerza cuando sujetándola firmemente por la cintura deje de aprisionarla con mi energía y lentamente la lleve a acostarse completamente al piso, donde abriéndole las piernas tuve que humedecer mi miembro viril para seguidamente poseer su interior. Lentamente llevé la cabeza de mi pollón hacia sus labios inferiores y dejé que se calentaran en la entrada antes de suavemente metérsela.

Ella gemía como loca pues estaba con la polla que me iba a explotar de tamaño y dureza, no tardé en llegar al fondo de su interior. Shaina a su vez me aruñaba la espalda provocándome profundas heridas que brillaban como el oro y se curaban al instante por la intensidad de mi aura, aquello me incitaban aun más, pero aquella penetración no era todo lo que yo deseaba. Me había pegado horas con la mirada fija en el culo de Camus y estaba desesperado por penetrar un ano.

De golpe la saqué entera mirándola con desenfreno, "Te voy a dar por culo zorra." Le dije dándole la vuelta sin mucha resistencia y sin esperar mucho dirigí mi miembro hacia la entrada de su ojete cuando me dijo algo que me dejó completamente fuera de juego.

- Quieres follarme el culo para que puedas pensar en Camus… ¿verdad? – esa frase me dejó fuera de juego hasta el punto de desistir de meterme otra vez en su interior. – Te he visto entrenando con él varios días seguidos, noto como lo violas con la mirada.

- Puta corta rollos, ¿qué quieres que haga? – me separé de ella quedándome sentado recostado en el piso, me había pegado tal contestación que perdí la erección. – Últimamente se esta convirtiendo en una obsesión, no paro de imaginarle metido en mi cama, pero mientras esté Flare con él no tengo nada que hacer.

- Milo… ¿tu obsesionado con alguien?, la personificación del amor propio con una obsesión, es muy curioso. – se estaba burlando de mí la muy puerca pero presentía que había venido por algo más que por sexo sádico. – Te propongo algo, tú me haces un favor y yo te hago otro a ti.

- …. – aquello me había dejado lleno de curiosidad, Shaina era de todo menos altruista y sus favores requerían pagos de igual magnitud. – Te escucho.

- Yo también tengo una obsesión, June de Camaleón, estoy loca por sodomizarla pero esta con el maricón de Shun, esta tan ciega que no ve que se ha enamorado de un invertido que la mantiene engañada a ella y a él al no aceptarse como es. – era cierto lo que decía, esos jóvenes veinteañero estaban juntos aunque todo el mundo sabía que Shun tenía tendencias homosexuales. – Su hermano Ikki lo tiene constantemente tutelado y me resulta imposible meter cizaña entre ellos pero tú eres un Santo de Oro si intentas romper su unión nadie se extrañaría, quiero que corrompas a Shun y luego me entregues a June para que yo pueda hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana.

- Y… ¿Qué saco yo? – me veía muy capaz de seducir a Shun aunque para ello primero debía distraer la vigilancia de su hermano.

Sin decirme más por el momento se arrodilló besándome con gran pasión, "Seguramente luego Flare sufrirá algún trágico accidente, pasa constantemente, la gente resbala por algún acantilado y pierde la vida en lamentables situaciones." Me estaba ofreciendo liquidar a la chica, lejos de escandalizarme observé como estaba dirigiendo su cabeza directamente a mi polla semierecta.

"Milo, ella no es uno de los nuestros; si muere en un accidente nadie investigará ni preguntará. Se que a ti no te importará pues no tienes corazón ni remordimientos." Comenzaba a chupármela como si fuera una dulce golosina pero al poco dejo de hacerlo para dedicarme unas palabras, "Si ella perece seguro que Camus necesitará un hombro sobre el que llorar y mucho consuelo por parte de su mejor amigo." No dijo nada más y me hizo una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida, eyaculé en su boca y se tragó toda mi leche como una niña buena.

Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, según dicen por proporción van a siete hembras por un solo macho, no pasaría mucho si muriera la zorrita de Camus y yo pudiera follármelo algunas veces, le quedarían otras seis para volverse a enamorar y rehacer su vida.

Shaina era una idiota muy mala, pero dentro de la estupidez femenina era una zorra calculadora que era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir su propósito, "Trato hecho." le dije una vez dejé de gemir por la tremenda corrida y me quedara totalmente desfallecido en el suelo.

Sin más palabras ella se levantó poniéndose la bata y se marchó por donde mismo había venido. Yo me estuve un buen rato acostado en aquella postura pensando en mi futura estrategia. Era hora de ponerse en movimiento pues tenía un objetivo y los tambores de una próxima cacería no estarían muy lejos de sonar….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2. **

Eran las ocho de la tarde, ya había oscurecido cuando mi templo, nuevamente en penumbras, estaba sin rastro de lo acontecido en la mañana. El espectáculo aunque, siniestramente, se hubiera puesto más interesante debía continuar; todo debía estar listo para mañana a las seis en punto.

Las únicas luces que estaban encendidas eran las de mi cuarto, que sinceramente atravesar el umbral de mis aposentos era como el salto entre la edad media y la vida moderna. Después de siglos atados en las tradiciones nos habían dejado modernizar una parte de las instalaciones y el cambio fue para mejor.

En mi baño particular se oían el sonido de los chorros a presión y el vapor salía fuera pues tenía la puerta abierta. Dentro de mi ducha estaba yo dejando empapar mi maravilloso cuerpo con aquellos surtidores cuyo impacto en mi me relajaba completamente, me había pasado gran parte del día durmiendo y debía ducharme para despejarme. Con la cabeza apoyada en la pared tenía los ojos cerrados meditando mis siguientes pasos.

No había parado de dar vueltas con respecto al pacto acordado con mi "gran amiga" Shaina. Aun mantenía cuatro marcas de zarpazos en mi pecho que acariciaba sintiendo como las heridas aun estaban abiertas; podía curarme cuando quisiera pero me gustaba como quedaban las marcas en mi fantástico pectoral.

Matar a Flare para tener el acceso libre a Camus, era lo que no paraba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Si quisiera podría hacerlo yo mismo pero tal vez sería conveniente dejarlo en manos de esa zorra calculadora, el asesinato selectivo se le daba mejor que a mi, y si en el peor de los caso la descubrieran yo lo negaría todo y dejaría que cargara con el muerto ella sola. Era el homicidio perfecto, ella no tenía pruebas para incriminarme si llegara el caso.

Tengo que relajarme y dejar que el tiempo trascurra sin cometer actos precipitados. Soy un desesperado, cuando quiero o deseo algo lo quiero obtener en el instante pero no me quedó otra que aguantarme pues este trabajo no era algo que se pudiera realizar en una simple noche.

No obstante, para cumplir mi parte del trato el inconveniente principal para llegar a Shun es Ikki. Siempre tan atento a su hermano menor, acercarme así por las buenas y tratar de corromperlo sería peligroso, no quisiera tener problemas que descubrieran mi propio juego.

Supongo que tendrá la esperanza de que Shun sea heterosexual y pudiera darle un sobrino, es típico de los maricones que aun siéndolo ellos no desean que sus hermanos fueran de su misma condición. Está tan ciego como la borrica rubia de June… esta putita ni imagina quien ha puesto los ojos en ella. No la compadezco en absoluto, ¡que se joda!, cuando se la entregue a Shaina solo tendrá una salida, aprender a amar el placer del dolor. Le espera un infierno mientras dure el encoñamiento que la víbora, en forma de mujer, tiene sobre ella. Cuando se canse seguramente la deseche como la mierda.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué opinará el santo del Cisne respecto a esa atención desmedida que su pareja tiene hacia su hermano? Puede que ese sea el punto flaco del caballero del Fénix. Hyoga siempre ha confiado en mí, puede que de ahí saque algo de provecho.

Ahí enfocaría mi primer movimiento pero sabía que debía hacer algo primero. Saliendo de la ducha me sequé meticulosamente prestando especial atención a mi zona intima. Sin quitar la vista del espejo lentamente fui pasando la toalla por cada uno de mis músculos sintiendo como se me erizaba la piel con cada suave caricia que me daba.

Una vez seco me dirigí a mi cama y me tumbé sobre ella viéndome en el reflejo de los espejos que tenía en el techo. Lentamente dirigí mi mano hacia mi polla para comenzar a meneármela excitándome con mi reflejo; no había mejor pajote que el que podía hacerme mientras me observaba acariciándome. Si pudiera clonarme lo haría sin dudarlo, no habría mejor polvo que el que hiciera conmigo mismo.

Una vez me corrí mi semen cayó sobre mi pecho y yo lo extendí por toda esa zona disfrutando del olor que desprendía. Debía estar lucido en el momento de acercarme a Hyoga y no caer en la tentación de tratar de llevármelo al huerto, al cabo de un rato me levanté para volverme a duchar, tenía por costumbre ducharme antes y después de una buena paja.

Finalmente me quedé tumbado en la cama mirando mi reflejo, tenía que hacer una llamada y coger una cosa para luego reposar hasta el momento en el cual pasaría a la acción.

Era las doce en punto del viernes noche cuando sonó un pitido, había llegado la hora de ponerse en marcha. Tras mucho pensarlo sabía a donde debía ir y como debía hacerlo; tenía las dotes naturales listas y esperaba que no me hiciera falta la gracia de la buena fortuna para conseguir mi objetivo.

Mi cuarto estaba meticulosamente ordenado y clasificado. Sobre mi escritorio solo había tres cosas que me serían de utilidad, un supercaro reloj digital de marca de correa roja, debajo del un sobrecito cerrado y al lado había una pequeña neverita de viaje cerrada para que no se escapara el frío.

Me levanté de la cama para ir desnudo y a oscuras hasta el reloj, lo programé para que sonara a las tres, cuatro y cinco de la mañana; la última de ellas sería mi hora límite de acción, más allá de esa hora corría el riesgo de no llegar a tiempo para la pantomima que hacía por la mañana. El sobre lo dejé ahí encima hasta que llegara el momento de guardarlo, momentáneamente ignoré el contenido de la nevera para la vuelta.

Sujetándolo fuertemente en mi muñeca respiré hondo y fui directo hacia el armario abriendo sus puertas de par en par. Entré y seleccioné de entre mi ropa interior unos elegantes slips de color blanco con líneas rojas onduladas. Una ceñida camisa negra de manga muy corta y arrugada dejando algunos botones si abrochar para que se me viera el pectoral, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados para que mi paquete estuviera bien a la vista. Para finalizar me puse unos zapatos blancos a juego con un cinturón del mismo color y con un distintivo toque de mi colonia más cara.

Estaba listo y preparado para partir cuando me detuve un momento frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero. Normalmente triunfo allá donde vaya pero esa noche iba a causar sensación, pero me faltaba un ligero detalle, así que me dirigí a un pequeño cajón de donde saque una cajita en la que guardaba un colgante de plata con el símbolo del signo de Escorpio y un anillo del mismo material con igual símbolo que coloqué en el dedo gordo de la mano derecha.

Cerrando las puertas de mi vestidor fui hasta el escritorio y guardé en mi bolsillo el sobre cerrado. Me marché dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir mis propósitos, pero antes de salir presentí que tenía vistita no deseada. Un cosmos familiar se aproximaba a la casa del Escorpión así que con sigilo bajé a la planta baja y me escondí tras unas columnas.

Sabía que era él, Aioria de Leo, que transitaba por mi casa en dirección a mi dormitorio. El fue mi anterior objetivo antes de fijarme en Camus, tardé algunos meses antes de tirármelo pues en teoría era heterosexual hasta que me descubrió y le hice cambiar de parecer. Follamos hasta la saciedad; finalmente e imprevistamente el quiso pasar a un siguiente nivel pero yo lo mande a tomar por culo, no soy de los que se entrega a alguien, pertenezco al mundo y el mundo tiene derecho a disfrutar de mi.

No era la primera vez que pasaba por mi casa y en ocasiones pretendía llegar a las manos con tal de follarme, algunas veces cedía y otras veces lo echaba a patadas. Había que reconocer que me gustaba ver sus poderosos gemelos pues iba con un pantalón deportivo corto y camisilla gris que le quedaban muy bien. Era todo un foco erótico, pero esta noche no es la indicada para pelear por sexo, así que lo evité y me marché a las afueras del Santuario.

El pobre leoncito, seguramente acabará masturbándose sobre mi cama; espero que Camus cuando caiga en mis manos no llegue al nivel de enamorarse de mí, aunque si lo hace no me importará mandarlo a la mierda al igual que hice con todos los anteriores.

Llegué a la ciudad más cercana al Santuario en poco tiempo, era una gran urbe con multitud de discotecas y sabía que a la parejita Ikki y Hyoga gustaba de pasar la noche del viernes en una y concurrida sala de fiestas bisexual en la que había una cola para entrar que llegaba a doblar la esquina. Yo para acceder no iba a esperar tanto tiempo, pondría mis habilidades en práctica.

Esperando en la acera contraria a la puerta, esperé a que los porteros las abrieran para dejar entrar gente, como si fuera un espectro invisible, por mi velocidad, entré sin ser visto y sin crear crispación. Moverse a la velocidad de la luz es como parar el tiempo y es fácil ubicarse.

Había mucha gente ahí dentro, era de obligado cumplimiento ir bien vestido. Contaba con dos enormes plantas y desde la parte alta se podía ver la baja que era pista de baile y una zona para tomar copas con el bullicio del transitar de gente alrededor.

Apoyado en la barandilla de la planta alta observé el ambiente buscando mis objetivos, a mi lado había mucha gente que me miraba al ver que estaba solo, supongo que pensaban que iba en busca de sexo y en otra ocasión era posible pero en esa no. Me sentía observado por las clásicas niñatas dieciochoañeras que se te abren de patas para que las penetre como yo quiera; eras todas unas zorras que seguramente me dirían te quiero desde la primera noche y después las tenía tres semanas buscándome como las golfas que eran.

Fui directo a la barra cuando una atractiva y provocativa jovencita morena que podría tener veinte años se interpuso en mi camino esperando que la saludara o le dijera algo, notaba como tenía su zona íntima húmeda y caliente pero no debía distraerme y la aparté bruscamente. Aunque me sintiera atraído por su iniciativa, por su perfecta boca, aparentemente profunda y complaciente, tuve que ir a pedir algo.

Pedí al macizo del camarero una piña colada, pues yo no tomo bebidas alcohólicas, en cuanto se giró y pude ver su vistoso culo perdí la concentración, no me gustaba entrar en sitios muy concurridos pues los tambores de caza sonaban sin yo controlarlos.

Con mi vaso con hielo volví a la barandilla y busqué tranquilamente a mis objetivos que seguramente estuvieran juntos y no tarde mucho en localizarlos. Estaban los cuatro, como no podía ser de otra forma, Shun parecía el perro faldero de su hermano y lo seguía allá donde fuera y como June era más tota que un mosquito iba a donde fuera él.

Pude ver lo atractivo que estaba mi rubio amiguito que iba con camisa de manga corta azul y un pantalón oscuro que le marcaba un paquete y un culo tremendo. Solo me fijé en él pues era mi principal objetivo, los demás ni me molesté en ver como iban vestidos pues eran solo simples secundarios que aquella noche debía evitar.

No obstante Hyoga no tenía muy buena cara, como suponía no debía de estar muy contento de que fueran a donde fueran su pareja se llevara a su hermano y la novia de este. Ese era el punto flaco y desde donde podría atacarles.

Como un completo seductor bajé por las escaleras a la planta baja la gente a mi paso se me quedaba mirando pero ya tenía la mirada fija y los tambores de caza sonaban ensordeciendo el sonido de la música y quedando solo ese intenso tamborileo.

Entre el bullicioso sonido de los tambores todo mi entorno se oscureció cuando para mí el mundo dejó de existir y los que me rodeaban pasaron a ser simples bultos sin forma en donde solo se apreciaba la figura del Santo del Cisne. En aquel momento podría pasar al lado de la mismísima Atenea y ni la vería por lo concentrado que estaba.

Mi presencia fue advertida por mi objetivo que aun a lo lejos giró la cabeza al detectarme y lo primero que soltó fue una sonrisa al verme. No sabía que en aquel momento lo estaba viendo como ganado y tras aparentemente pedir permiso se separó del grupo para venir a saludarme. No me podía creer que tuviera tan poca personalidad como para consultar sus acciones con su compañero cuando este nunca lo haría en caso contrario.

Tenía una ligera aversión hacia el caballero del Fénix, así que no me dejé ver ante él ni ante sus acompañantes. Puede que fuera por su personalidad tan dominante tan parecida a la mía, no era alguien de quien me podría dejar llevar, sabía que si lo tentaba habría pelea de carácter, o uno de los cedía o acabaríamos matándonos.

Entre la multitud mi joven amigo llegó hasta mí y yo ya tenía mi lengua sibilina preparada, el sabía de mi antipatía hacia su pareja y me vino a saludar lejos del grupo. Le dí dos buenos besos en las mejillas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura acariciándolo suavemente para que sintiera el calor de mi cuerpo.

Sabiendo que sus amistades no nos podían ver comencé a bailar a su alrededor con gran arte y sinuosidad provocando que los que estuvieran alrededor nos observaran. En la pista había de todo bailando y no nos miraban porque fuéramos dos tíos sino más bien por lo bien que lo hacía. Estupefacto se quedó al ver como me rozaba junto a él con cada movimiento y al final acabé sonriéndole pícaramente guiñándole el ojo. El rubio soltó una agradable sonrisa y me habló al oído pues el volumen de la música era tal que no había otra forma de entender lo que decía.

– Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí…. – me dijo sorprendido de ver la manera en que actuaba. – ¿Vienes de ligoteo? – me miraba de arriba abajo, sabía que yo le gustaba y eso era algo a mi favor. – Estas muy guapo y bailas muy bien… seguro que te llevas a quien quieras esta noche.

– ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una copa en la planta alta? – le respondí también al oído mientras le abrazaba por la cintura con una mano. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero tenía que provocarlo cuanto antes. Sin responderme miró hacia tras pensando si ir a pedir permiso al cabrón que tenía por macho. – ¿Necesitas su permiso hasta para ir al baño? – había lanzado el primer dardo envenenado que pareció causar efecto pues su mirada lo decía todo. – El esta muy ocupado cuidando a su hermano ¿qué más da que te pierdas unos cuantos minutos? – aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecerle y accedió.

Como un ladrón sigiloso logré arrebatarlo de las alas del Fénix y subimos sin ser vistos a la planta alta donde le pedí una copa para él y otra piña colada para mí. Sentados en las butacas uno al frente del otro no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta lograr ruborizarlo. Le pregunté que si le pasaba algo o si bien le molestaba que lo mirara.

– No me pasa nada, pero es que hace tiempo que nadie me mira así. – me dijo entristeciéndose y sabía perfectamente el motivo, desde que June entró en la vida de Shun, Ikki nunca había prestado tanta atención y dedicación por su hermano.

– Te conozco jovencito, eres como un hermano para mí. Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa. – sabía que iba a desatar la caja de los truenos pero era perfectamente lo que deseaba.

– Shun… desde que siente que tiene toda la atención de su hermano le sigue a todas partes. – uyyy esto se pone más fácil de lo que me imaginaba. – Y todo es por la aparición de June… - estaba muy triste y sabía que dándole comprensión soltaría más la lengua, así que como un fraternal hermano lo abracé para consolarlo. – No se cuanto tiempo voy a soportar esto.

– Yo siempre lo he dicho… las mujeres son unos malos bichos que no deberían salir de la cocina ni del dormitorio, habría que ponerles esos dos sitios unidos y un buen collar bomba que les explote si se atreven a salir de allí. – provocándole una sonrisa estaba echando mas leña al fuego mientras lo abrazaba, pero a su vez sentía como aquel jovencito también estaba necesitado de otra cosa más que cariño. – Ven conmigo te quiero proponer algo pero tiene que ser en secreto.

Cogiéndolo de la mano lo llevé a la parte más apartada de la discoteca donde se podría decir que había un oscuro lugar reservado para aquellos "enamorados" que quisieran dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Justo a la entrada me frenó en seco teniendo dudas si entraba o no. "Esto es como un cuarto oscuro, aquí se mete la gente a hacer el sexo si se entera Ikki, me mata." Dijo dudando pero yo le respondí algo que sabía que le iba a gustar. "Confía en mí…. No se enterará porque yo no se lo voy a contar… y si se entera… pues que le jodan."

Despertando al Cisne más rebelde me lo llevé a la oscuridad de aquel reservado en el que había diferentes cuartos donde la gente se podía meter y cerrar la puerta. Entre la oscuridad yo veía perfectamente y sufrí una erección espontánea al ver a la gente de ambos sexo fornicando sin importar su sexo ni su aspecto físico, sin ningún pudor estaban en una sala común arrastrados por la más baja de las pulsiones humanas, el sexo.

Metiéndolo en uno de los cuartitos, el más pequeño que encontré para estar bien pegados, cerré la puerta y todo quedó en silencio en su interior. Al cabo de un rato solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, notaba que mi acompañante desprendía más calor de lo habitual así que supuse que estaba sufriendo una erección, pero su calor hizo que yo perdiera el control y toda mi estrategia se fue al carajo y lo bese.

Aunque en un principio fui parcialmente rechazado en unos pocos segundos acabó entregándose a mí y me besó con toda la pasión que cabía de esperar. Era como un dócil muñequito falto de cariño que había caído en mis manos; en aquellos momentos si Ikki se enteraba, como que me daba igual, solo existíamos Hyoga y yo.

En un principio intentó luchar para llevar un poco la iniciativa, pero no pudo con mi ímpetu y accedió a que le desabroché la camisa descubriendo su magnifico pectoral con aquellos pezones tan apetitosos que mordí hasta hacerle gemir del placer mientras con mis manos le acariciaba los costados con firmeza para luego llevar mis manos bajo la camisa y acariciarle la espalda.

Mi lengua ascendía desde su pezón hasta su cuello el cual mordía sin dejar marca, su respiración agitada era como un afrodisíaco para mí y le mordía la barbilla para luego bajar por el centro de su pecho hasta el ombligo y morderle toda la zona abdominal.

Desesperadamente le desabroche el pantalón quitándole el cinturón bruscamente, le miraba la cara mientras lo hacía y no veía la cara tierna que siempre mostraba sino más bien la de un animal sediento de sexo. Sin piedad le bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos y su polla erecta se dejó ver, el niño estaba muy bien dotado, mas o menos diecinueve centímetros y de grosor normal. La punta estaba muy humedad por la excitación que tenía, pasé mi lengua saboreando el dulce líquido que brotaba con cada lengüetazo.

Como si fuera un dulce se la comencé a chupar y aquello le hizo estremecerse totalmente, sentía como sufría espasmos de placer con la increíble mamada que le estaba haciendo pero tuve que parar pues corría el peligro de que se corriera antes de tiempo. Me levanté hasta ponerme frente a el y sin más me sujetó la cabeza besándome fuertemente.

Yo ya no sabía ni donde estaba, estaba completamente entregado y me quité la camisa como pude mientras él a su vez me quitaba el pantalón arrodillándose ante mí. Quería el manjar que tenía entre las piernas y no se la iba a negar, se había portado bien y merecía un premio.

Se la metió en la boca y el cabronazo si que tenía una garganta profunda pues se la tragaba casi entera. Joder si su maestro la chupara el doble de bien que el alumno que bien me lo iba a pasar. Yo le sujetaba la cabeza y se la saque para golpearle con la punta sus cachetes. Le llevaba la puntita a la boca para que la saboreara con gran placer, el chico estaba en éxtasis, suponía que Ikki sería un muermo en la cama para tener a su novio sediento de placer.

"Sube cachorro que te voy a dar lo que estas pidiendo a gritos." Le dije agarrándole la barbilla para ponerlo de pie, a continuación lo puse de espaldas e inclinándolo un poco para que fuera más receptivo me arrodillé para ver su blanco trasero sin un solo vello y deseoso que lo comiera a conciencia. Ambos con los pantalones hasta los tobillos nos daba igual quien nos oyera desde fuera pues los gemidos eran intensos. "Seguro que hace tiempo que no te comen bien el culo ¿verdad?" le dije y asintió con la cabeza como un inocente adolescente.

Que se podía esperar de un veinteañero que era pareja de otro de casi su misma edad, ahora estaba en manos de la experiencia. Le comía el culo con calma, despacio, tratando de dilatarlo bien para que no ofreciera resistencia, estaba húmedo antes de comérselo, se notaba que estaba muy receptivo. Desde los huevos hasta su culo se lo lamía con la lengua totalmente redonda para que sintiera lo máximo, me encantaba oír y sentir como se estremecía a cada pasada.

Mi alarma digital me avisó que eran las cuatro de la mañana y sin prestarle mucha atención me levanté humedeciendo mi pollón para tenerlo bien lubricado. "Ahora vas a sentir lo que es una buena follada." Mi presa no podía ni pronunciar palabra estaba totalmente entregado y me puso el culo obedientemente. "Me vas a ordeñar la polla con tu culo, ¿vale?" Le susurré al oído mientras se la colocaba en posición para comenzar a presionar.

Joder, la cabeza entro sin resistencia, el crío estaba súper dilatado por la excitación, pero desde el capullo hasta el tronco al parecer le dolió un poco más pues se trató de erguir para pedirme que fuera un poco más despacio, pero con mi mano sujeté su hombro y lo mantuve inclinado hasta que se la tenía metida hasta el fondo. Sus gemidos de dolor pronto se relajaron y comenzó a respirar agitadamente victima del goce que suponía tener mi miembro súper duro en su interior.

Como la cabina en donde nos encontrábamos era muy estrecha yo solo tuve que apoyarme en la pared y aun lo seguía teniendo petado. "Vamos a ver como te mueves putita." Le dije dándole una buena torta en las nalgas y comenzó a menearse follándose el mismo. Que bien lo hacía el maldito hijo de puta, su espalda se recurvaba como una serpiente para cuando el latigazo llegara a la zona del coxis la penetración fuera totalmente completa, con ese balanceo pronto tendía toda mi leche en su interior.

"Milo me estoy corriendo." Me dijo con un tono que no podía calificar pues estaba fuera de mí, con sus dos manos apoyadas en la pared iba a eyacular sin tan siquiera tocarse, eso en un tío es algo bastante raro a no ser que estuviera en éxtasis. Yo podría haber estado un rato más dándole pero le agarré el pelo para mantenerlo cerca y dejar que me ordeñara con su constante movimiento "Venga putita sácame la lechita ya, te voy a devolver a tu novio bien cargado con mi semen." Aquellas palabras lo volvieron aun más loco y comenzó a gemir muy alto a medida que eyaculábamos a la vez.

Cuando la pasión se relajó comenzamos a vestirnos sin decir palabras, notaba que ya descargado Hyoga se comenzaba a sentir culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, pero fue entonces cuando tuve que retomar mis planes y romper el frío bloque de hielo que se había creado después de nuestro idílico encuentro.

– Lo siento…. – debía parecer arrepentido para no descubrirme. – No se como hemos llegado a esto, soy un desgraciado y un cabrón. – humillarme no me importaba si encausaba la situación.

– Fue culpa de los dos, lo hecho, hecho esta. – estaba compartiendo la culpa, eso era buena señal. – Ahora no se como se lo voy a explicar a Ikki.

– No se lo digas. – iba a poner toda la carne en el asador. – Yo realmente te traje aquí por un motivo. – su cara se torno con curiosidad. – La incordio de June es lo único que tiene Shun para mantener la atención de su hermano, tal vez un cambio sea lo que te haga falta… – mis palabras intrigaban a mi amigo que me escuchaba atentamente. – Te propongo algo…. – saque de mi bolsillo el sobre y se lo entregué. – Es el número de la reserva de un viaje al caribe para dos personas con todos los gastos pagados durante una semana… cortesía de tu buen amigo Milo. – realmente no me había costado mucho, fue pagado con fondos del Santuario.

– ¿Y esto? – lo cogió entre ilusión y desconfianza. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

– No hay nada mejor que un viaje para reconciliar a una pareja. – debía seguir pareciendo un alma caritativa que todo lo hacía por amistad. Él me miraba preguntándose cual era el motivo de mi repentina ayuda pero antes de que dijera nada le otorgue la respuesta. - ¿Por qué lo hago? Eres mi amigo, te he observado hace tiempo y se lo que sufres. Seguro que apartarte un tiempo del Santuario será bueno para vuestra relación, si fuera en caso contrario agradecería que hicieras por mi lo que yo hago por ti.

Lo estaba meditando mientras salíamos de aquel reservado, lo acompañe hasta la barandilla y observamos como Ikki lo estaba buscado como loco. "Ahí lo tienes… eres solo una posesión para él. Demuéstrale que puedes llevar la iniciativa." El cisne no me miraba tenía la vista puesta en su pareja y en su mano apretaba el sobre, le había envenenado tanto que era como una tempestad apunto de estallar. "Gracias Milo, te debo una."

Tras despedirse fue directo a la planta baja a encontrarse con él, yo por mi parte me escondí entre la multitud por si llegara a verme. Estupendo, no los oía por el bullicio pero estaban discutiendo fuertemente, hasta el punto que el que llevaba mi semen dentro se marchaba cabreadísimo y el mayor lo seguía dejando solos a mis autenticas presas. La parejita estaba sentada en la mesa extrañada de la repentina marcha de sus guardianes; yo, cuando se fue el Fénix, me asomé nuevamente a la barandilla para observar como mis objetivos que se marchaban detrás de la enfadada pareja.

Hoy no daré más pasos, miré el reloj y eran la cuatro y media, me quedaba media hora para llegar al punto de no retorno. Así que con toda la calma del mundo salí afuera tan fantasmagóricamente como había entrado, todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Las cinco en punto y ya estaba en mi casa con tiempo suficiente como para darme una ducha y aparentar que estaba apunto para el entrenamiento matutino. Aunque nada más entrar sufrí un asalto por parte de Aioria que agarrándome por la camisa me estrelló contra una de las columnas manteniéndome aprisionado.

– Calma gatito, misy misy misy. – estaba prisionero porque yo quería, sujetándole las manos me escapé. - ¿Qué coño quieres? No te das cuenta que no quiero saber nada más de ti.

– Dímelo a la cara. – me volvió a sujetar por el brazo dándome la vuelta y aprisionándome otra vez contra una columna, me giraba la cara para que lo mirara. – ¿No me digas que no echas de menos lo que tengo para ti? – con una de sus manos me desabrochaba el pantalón dejándolo caer.

– Bueno tengo que reconocer que me lo pasé bien contigo hasta que me saturaste. – miraba el reloj con la mano que me quedaba libre y aun había tiempo para otro polvo aunque fuera en precario. – Sabrás perfectamente que si quisiera que te detuvieras con solo invocar mi cosmos Atenea sabrá que hay pelea en su santuario y eso esta totalmente prohibido.

Era totalmente cierto, la diosa había prohibido los combates en terreno sagrado, las veces que nos habíamos peleado para evitar que me violara fue a puñetazos. Si enardecía mucho mi cosmos en mi templo hasta el punto que se volviera notable para luego alegar una agresión el gatito se metería en problemas; pero no quería eso pues mi imagen quedaría deteriorada ante Camus. En fin no me importaba ponerle el culo si con eso lograba que se largara cuanto antes, "Has lo que hayas venido ha hacer y vete." Le dije para que supiera que tenía todo mi consentimiento.

Con los pantalones medio bajados sentí como mi violador se bajaba los suyos y con la mano que aun tenía libre se pasó la palma de la mano por la boca la humedeció para a continuación llevarla hasta mi culo para mojármelo. Tras nuevamente llevársela a la boca ahora humedeció su miembro y sin mucho énfasis en lubricármelo como era debido llevó su tremendo pollón de veintidós centímetros hasta mi esfínter y me la metió sin piedad. Sabía que le gustaba que gimiera como una puta mientras me ensartaba pero en aquella ocasión no le iba a complacer y permanecí callado.

Al cabo de un rato metiéndomela me soltó haciendo que me agarrara a la columna inclinándome, para luego el con sus dos manos sujetarme la cintura y poder embestirme con gran brutalidad a la vez que me pegaba unas buenas tortas en el culo, esperando a que rompiera a gritar por el dolor y placer; pero yo aguanté como pude y aquello lo enfureció.

Sacándomela me llevó por toda la estancia hasta la entrada donde había un muro no muy alto donde me recostó el torso dejando el culo bien en pompa; ahí volvió con su constante sacar y meter hasta que me hizo enloquecer de placer y comencé a gemir masturbándome a la vez. Sentir sus huevos chocando contra las paredes de mi esfínter me volvía loco, "Lo sabía zorra, sabía que te gusta sentirme dentro de ti." Me decía entre otras guarradas.

Note como cada uno de sus tallazos de leche se estrellaba en mi interior como en una explosión, sentir aquel líquido caliente en mí me hizo eyacular nuevamente. El pitido de mi reloj me indicó que eran las cinco de la mañana cuando recuperé el control otra vez y lo primero que pensé en que si habría descolocado algo en mi casa para poder ordenarlo antes de las seis.

Tras aquello me liberó y me suplicó que volviera con él, pero era eso mismo lo que me había hecho alejarme, su empecinamiento en el compromiso. Reiteradamente lo rechacé hasta cansarlo y se fue por donde mismo había venido, aunque sabía que volvería cuando se le volviera a recalentar la polla.

En la puerta de mi templo lo observé como desaparecía escaleras abajo y recordé muy por encima cuando fue mi principal objetivo; lo que me costó seducirlo, un montón de tiempo pero mira tú por donde se quedó obsesionado conmigo.

Volviendo al presente, no me quedaba tiempo de nada así que fui a mi cuarto directo a por la neverita de viaje y abriéndola saqué dos latas de medio litro de bebidas energéticas con cafeína, sin pensarlo mucho me las tomé; luego me desnudé y fui directo a la ducha para quitarme el sudor y la peste que llevaba encima.

Una vez desnudo, fresco y limpio cogí toda la ropa utilizada poniéndola en la cesta de la colada para luego tirar las latas guardar la nevera para otra ocasión y mi cuarto quedó totalmente ordenado como a mi me gustaba que estuviera. Abrí luego mi ropero para seleccionar que ropa deportiva me iba a poner ese día; con una ropa interior elegida al azar me equipé con un juego de pantalón corto y camisa sin mangas roja, me anudé unas zapatillas deportivas que iban a juego con todo mi atuendo.

Las seis menos cuarto cuando salí de mi cuarto sujetando la sabana que el día anterior había utilizado de cuerda. Todo estaba listo, había hecho todo lo que esperaba de aquella noche y mucho más. El primero de los pasos estaba dado, ahora a esperar a que June y Shun estén solos….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3. **

Generalmente en la vigilia mañanera, ese maravilloso momento en el que estas en mitad de la realidad y el reino de Morfeo, solía soñar que Camus estaba en mi cama. Nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo abrazándonos como eróticos posesos, el entraba en mi tanto como yo en el. No obstante en los últimos días mi fantasía en lugar de terminar placidamente solía tornarse en pesadilla pues, cuando estoy sobre Camus apunto de llegar al clímax, de repente escuchaba una voz femenina que me hacía mirar hacia tras y allí estaba ella, Flare, mirándonos pasmada al pie de mi cama. Lejos de intimidarme me regocijo de que estuviera viendo que me había adueñado de aquello que le pertenecía pero para mi desgracia cuando volvía la mirada hacia mi amante este ya no estaba, había desaparecido y esta vez se encontraba al lado de la puta de mierda aquella marchándose de mi aposento. Trataba de levantarme para impedir que se lo llevara pero mi cuerpo pesaba como una losa y no me podía mover ni tan siquiera gritar.

Angustiado me despertaba sobresaltado por no saber que hora era pero aun ver la oscuridad en las afueras de mi dormitorio sabía que aun era de noche y que todo aquello era la pesadilla que me estaba acosando desde hace poco. Sin más me volvía a acostar con el corazón lleno de rabia esperando que ese maldito sueño no me volviera a atormentar durante aquella noche pero cada vez que me azotaba más odio cogía a la putita de Camus.

Descansaba tranquilo porque por fin era domingo, el único día de la semana que me alegraba que Camus estuviera con la condenada puerca que a cada día tenía más ganas que desapareciera, le dedicaba el día por completo a ella y eso me libraba del tremendo madrugón. Quitando la hora del comienzo, por lo demás, entrenar me encantaba, pues estar en forma era total y absolutamente necesario para mantenerme perpetuamente con un aspecto divino.

¿Qué hora sería? y ¿Por qué sentiré tanto peso encima mía? Suavemente abrí los ojos notando como alguien estaba sentado encima de mí con sus posaderas directamente sobre mi polla semierecta. "Despierta dormilón." Escuchaba mientras me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, al reconocerla totalmente me di cuenta que era la guarra de Shaina la que estaba completamente desnuda sobre mí acariciándome el pectoral con delicadeza. Su cuerpo desprendía calor señal de que estaba cachonda.

- Milo eres un niño muy malo, deshacerte de Ikki tan rápido es algo realmente asombroso. – me sorprendió con ese halago, las noticias volaban en el Santuario y había descubierto que la parejita se iría de viaje esta misma mañana. – Yo pensaba que los hombres erais como cerdos subnormales pegados a un rabo, pero tú querido mío eres la excepción que confirma la regla. – se recostaba sobre mí apoyando su cabeza en la almohada muy cerca de mí y me acariciaba la cara.

- Ya vez puta que no soy un hombre normal y corriente, yo opino que las mujeres sois todas unas zorras estúpidas chupa sangre que deberíais de estar en un campo de concentración solo con el fin de la procreación, privadas de libertad porque no dais sino problemas y hasta que no me demuestres que me equivoco pues para mí es una verdad irrefutable. – mis palabras cayeron en saco roto pues Shaina no se consideraba del genero femenino tampoco del masculino, era exactamente como yo, neutral absoluto. Pero volviendo a la realidad debía pasar al siguiente paso pues el viaje de la pareja no duraría eternamente y tenía pensada la siguiente estrategia. – Oye querida ¿tienes planes para esta tarde noche?

- Milo… ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntos esta noche? – me dijo sorprendida, pero ni muerto haría algo yo voluntariamente con ella, ni ella conmigo, por eso estaba tan asombrada por mi proposición. – Me daría vergüenza que me vieran con un tipo como tu en publico, pero… me intriga tu propuesta.

- Pasaremos vergüenza mutua pero es necesario… en este caso lo ideal es actuar juntos. – ella comenzaba a entender por donde iban los tiros y levantó la cabeza hasta poner su cara frente a la mía mirándome fijamente. – Son simples, inocentes, frágiles y… rematadamente tontos. Quitando lo de tonta y simple porque se que tu ya lo eres… ¿podrías parecer inocente y frágil?

Con una sonrisa sádica mi amiga se incorporó cambiando su cara a la de una niña buena, llevó su dedo índice hasta su boca, lo mordió suavemente sonriendo y riéndose como una completa estupita pero que iba perfecto para la función de la tarde. "Eres muy malo y retorcido maricón, pero me gustas así." Me dijo mientras llevaba mis manos hasta sus voluminosos senos para que los apretara con fuerza, "¿Jugamos a las personalidades? Yo seré la dulce e inocente princesita y tu el asqueroso amo de las llaves que la viola salvajemente"

Sin nada más que añadir, echamos un polvo mañanero que me supo a gloria, después de unos juegos preliminares acabé poniéndola a cuatro patas con las nalgas bien en pompa y su tierno conejito bien a la vista, yo recto me la follaba mirando mi cuerpo en los espejos del techo, aquello daba un morbo añadido a la situación y los gemidos de la multiorgásmica aquella hacían de complemento para acabar descargando toda mi leche en su interior. Aun manteniéndola ensartada le daba las órdenes pertinentes para la actuación de la tarde y ella solo gemía asintiendo.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se había marchado mi invitada, se me pasó el periodo de calma posterior a la eyaculación, mi mente no podía detenerse así que me levanté de la cama para ir directamente a cagar, allí era donde se me ocurrían las mejores ideas. No solía alcanzar nunca un estado de relajación y siempre me mantengo calculando, pero el momento en el que estaba sentado en el inodoro era como si todas las buenas ideas me bombardearan al instante. Todo debía salir morbosamente perfecto.

Tras la cagada y la ducha, delante del espejo me dí una relajante friega con aceite corporal para dejarme la piel suave y brillante; aquella escena me hacía tener una ligera erección pero que no se desencadenaba en una buena paja pues no tenía ganas de ello.

Desnudo me dirigí al aparato de música donde amenicé el momento con un toque de música clásica, una selecta combinación de temas de Bach y Vivaldi mis dos artistas favoritos que ayudaban a centrar todos mis pensamientos en un peligroso foco, como una mira telescópica en el que no paraba de apuntar a la parejita.

Por fin en mí centro de operaciones… mi vestidor, lo abrí de par en par pensando en la personalidad de Shun y June, no solo debía comportarme tontamente sino que también debería aparentarlo.

Cogí un polo de color rosa, que no me quedara muy ajustado pues la gente como mis presas no suelen ser presumidos, un bonito pantalón corto que me llegaba hasta las rodillas en un tono marrón clarito que me daban un aspecto bastante intelectual y para darle el toque distintivo un chaleco sin mangas de rombos rosas y marrones que iba a juego totalmente con mi indumentaria. Para rematarlo unos zapatos de igual tono que el pantalón, con un cinturón en su mismo color. Me miré luego en el espejo y tenía todo el aspecto de un empollón pero no era suficiente, la primera imagen era lo que contaba y debía parecer aun más inocente.

Dirigiéndome a los cajones que había dentro de mí armario abrí uno en concreto en el que había multitud de tipos de gafas de vista sin graduación, aunque no tuviera ni una pizca de falta de vista eso bien podría servirme, elegí una de pasta en color blanco que me quedaba muy bien y me daba el aspecto de chico que no le importa que los demás vieran sus defectos. Shun era un maricón de mierda enamorado del mundo y June la tonta que se enamora de un maricón, lo que demuestra que no son superficiales ni buscas un determinado tipo de personas; en el fondo solo buscan la ternura y el afecto y en aquel momento frente al espejo había conseguido aparentar ser un osito amoroso.

El lobo se había disfrazado de cordero. Para un tipo como yo llevar reloj era imprescindible, pero para la personalidad que debía adoptar el tiempo era irrisorio, con lo cual dejé el reloj y cualquier otro accesorio que echara por tierra mi nueva identidad. Pero lo que no dejó de sonar era la alarma de mi reloj digital que estaba sobre mi escritorio y que marcaba la hora del comienzo de la función.

Baje las escaleras hacia la parte inferior y en el portal de mi templo recibí la calida brisa de aquella tarde de domingo. Tenía una pinta un tanto ridícula y los pocos que conocían algo de mí sabrían al verme así que no tramaba nada bueno, debía ser discreto y bajar hasta el punto de encuentro sin ser visto.

Por fin estaba en el lugar indicado, los jardines del Santuario, una hermosa extensión verde que se encontraba en los niveles más llanos del recinto sagrado y que contaba con multitud de árboles, flores e inclusive un lago. Era el lugar donde las parejas iban a pasar el rato, las tías a pasar una romántica tarde con el hombre que amaban y los tíos a esperas que las tías estuvieran con las piernas flojas y se dejaran follar.

Había llegado unos diez minutos con antelación por un determinado motivo, uno de los inconvenientes de la función era encontrarnos con algún conocido, en un rápido vistazo di una vuelta por los jardines sin ser detectado y no había nadie de relevancia, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, tenía la intuición que el destino también estaba deseando deshacerse de Flare pues los vientos de la fortuna soplaban a mi favor y todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

En la entrada la vi llegar, por los dioses, Shaina se había convertido en una beata, vestida con una falda rosa claro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una camisa de manga larga a juego con la falda de botones abrochados hasta la garganta que no marcaban nada de su estupenda figura, pero eso era lo que le había pedido, que se tapara lo mejor que pudiera. El pelo recogido con un coletero bastante ridículo de color violeta que no pegaba nada con el resto de su atuendo y unos zapatos bastante corrientes. En su mano portaba un libro.

Parecía una completa idiota pero el hecho de saber que debajo de aquel disfraz había una víbora implacable me puso muy caliente. Se acercó hasta mí analizando mi aspecto, seguramente se estuviera riendo de mí tanto como yo de ella.

- Que cuco estas Milo. – me dijo tiernamente, estaba completamente metida en el papel. – He de decirte que voy a recuperar mi virginidad perdida, así que no practicare el sexo más hasta que me vuelva a sentir pura. – lo dijo con tanta credibilidad que por un momento me lo creí.

- Golfilla católica, necesitarías dos vidas más para limpiar tanto pecado que llevas encima. – le susurré al oído llevando mi mano hacia su trasero palpando que no llevaba ropa interior. – Estas mejor así siendo una autentica puta.

Volviendo al tema ambos permanecimos en la entrada del jardín a esperas de que si se cumplían las costumbres la parejita, dieran un romántico paseo por aquellos lugares. Cabía la posibilidad de que no aparecieran por la repentina marcha del hermano protector y tuviéramos que pasar al plan B, ir directamente a buscarlos allá donde estuvieran. Pero no tuvimos ni que pasar al segundo plan ni que esperar mucho para verlos aparecer, bajaban separados a corta distancia el uno de la otra por las escaleras caminando como dos atolondrados.

Sujetándola por la mano la llevé por en interior de los jardines hasta llegar cerca del lago donde próximos a la orilla buscamos un árbol que estuviera bastante visible y yo me recosté sobre el dejando que mi cómplice se recostara sobre mi pecho. Teníamos que aparentar que estábamos pasando una romántica tarde, pero sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío añadiéndole ese atuendo de reprimida me estaba empezando a empalmar pero tuve que controlarme pues la parejita en cuestión aparecía en la zona donde nos encontrábamos pero para nuestra infortuna por la otra orilla del lago.

Estaban un poco como idos y viendo que podrían pasar de largo sin vernos tuve que pensar rápido, "Shaina rápido ríete en alto, como si te estuviera contando algo que te hiciera mucha gracia." Mi compañera ante mi orden comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de la parejita que al ver que nos miraban yo hice como el que le estaba haciendo cosquillas cariñosamente y me reía con ella felizmente, entre más llamábamos su atención más autentica eran nuestras carcajadas pues comenzaban a acercarse a nosotros al reconocernos.

De manos se acercaban a nosotros para saludarnos mientras nosotros nos hacíamos como los que no se habían dado cuenta que se aproximaban. Había pedido a Shaina que trajera un libro romántico para leérselo con ese detalle la recepción de la pareja sería perfecta pero por desgracia la chica había elegido un libro no muy indicado "Harry Potter". "Pero mira que eres tonta, ¿has leído un libro en tu vida? Esto no es una historia romántica." Le dije sonriendo, pese a todo no debía aparentar que estuviera enfadado. "¿Que coño quieres? Fui a la biblioteca y cogí un libro que sonara bien, que me iba a imaginar yo que no era de género romántico."

Ya no había marcha atrás pero aun tenía tiempo para arreglar la situación, así que disimuladamente arranque ambas carátulas del libro despojándolo del título y dándole el toque como si se tratara de un relato tan leído que estaba destrozado por el uso, cuando ya estaban cerca de nosotros comencé a inventarme el cuento y le comencé a leer lo primero que me viniera a la mente.

- Hola parejita. – nos dijo Shun que estaba vestido con su clásico atuendo de pantalón con tirantes y camisa verde, cada vez que lo veía así pensaba en que le importaría a este niño irse a comprar ropa nueva. – ¿Pasando una tarde romántica? – June por su parte iba con una faldita a cuadros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una camisa de manga corta clara parecía una colegiala y sobre mi sentí que la respiración de mi cómplice aumentaba al verla, se notaba que se estaba poniendo cachonda.

- Si, le estoy brindando una tarde de lectura a mi chica, me gusta dedicar la tarde de los domingos a leerle hasta que anochezca. – le decía acariciándole la cara muy tiernamente mientras ella me la sujetaba y me la besaba como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada de mi. – Se lo he leído mil veces hasta el punto que está destrozado y aun sigue pidiéndome que se lo relate, te haré un rápido resumen.

"Comienza siendo una triste historia de una mujer que está locamente enamorada de un hombre pero que este solo la quiere para tener la aprobación de su madre que la mete tanto en la relación hasta el punto de amargarle la vida." Estaba intentando lanzar el primer dardo envenado presentándoles una historia paralela a la que vivían esos dos. "Sin tan siquiera tocarla su relación era tan vacía como el universo y solo cuando estaba hundida en la soledad al punto de la depresión, como un rayo de luz apareció la personificación del amor que la rescata de su infierno y se la lleva lejos donde la hace feliz por el resto de sus días."

- Que bonito. – dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver como acariciaba el rostro de mi "pareja" con ternura pero a la vez varonilmente, se notaba que tenía falta de afecto pues el maricón con el que estaba seguramente tendría repugnancia a tocarla. - ¿Podemos acompañaros en vuestro momento de lectura? – no esperaba aquello tan rápido y sin un libro que leer me quedé por un momento frío como el hielo.

- El problema es que ya nos íbamos. – rápida de reflejos Shaina entró en acción para salvar la situación y pasar al siguiente punto. – Le he prometido a mi amorcito que le prepararía una rica cena esta noche. – se viró mirándome como una enamorada y junto su nariz con la mía dándonos un beso tipo nomo. – Mi osito de peluche se preocupa tanto por mí que yo quiero recompensarlo esta noche….

- Por supuesto que yo le ayudaré a preparar la cena… ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejara a mi dama sola egoístamente mientras me prepara una suculenta comida? Aunque no se cocinar al menos trataré de ayudarla como buenamente pueda. – parecíamos tan compenetrados que notábamos como hundíamos la falsa felicidad de la parejita, se notaba en sus caras lo desgraciados que eran por la farsa que trataban de mantener a toda costa.

Al no tener a Hyoga e Ikki a quien seguir a todos lados sus miradas eran de vacío, estaban un poco perdidos sin alguien que los guiara, pero eso era lo que esperábamos, pues entonces cual lobo que intenta atraer a su presa hasta su guarida me preparé para el siguiente paso. "Cariño creo que hemos comprado demasiada comida y si solo cenamos los dos sobrará mucho, ¿tal vez a nuestros amigos no les importaría acompañarnos esta noche?", la mirada de ambos se iluminó radiantemente al conocer la invitación. "Sería una idea estupenda, una cena de parejas enamoradas locamente… ¿nos haríais el honor de ser nuestros invitados esta noche?" Shaina se encargó de rematar la faena y una eufórica afirmación por parte de los dos idiotas acabó por alegrarnos a todos.

Vientos de la fortuna se nota que me sonreís una vez más, síntoma de que no os desagrada que dos lobos estuvieran apunto de devorar a dos inocentes corderos. La telaraña esta extendida y el acto final de aquel episodio en la lucha por Camus estaba apunto de desencadenarse. A las diez y media de la noche los habíamos citado en la casa de Shaina, que estaba en las afueras de las residencias del resto de los caballeros.

La morada de mi compañera era una modesta casa apartada de todos, como a ella le gustaba estar, lejos del mundo; su personalidad, tan independiente tan voraz y miles de calificativos implacables era lo que atraía a ella como la miel a las abejas.

Nunca había estado en su casa y con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y salón comedor la hacía un lugar bastante modesto y su decoración era moderna tanto que me sorprendió ver el buen gusto que tenía a la hora de elegir mobiliario.

La mesa de comedor era de cristal con cuatro estéticas sillas negras dos a cada lado. La había adornado con unas velas, una elegante vajilla y la cubertería era de plata, un poco ostentoso para la personalidad que supuestamente debía de tener pero se podría dar la escusa que era una ocasión especial. Como los dos no sabíamos cocinar encargamos la comida a los profesionales del Santuario y un poco antes de que llegaran nuestros invitados ya la teníamos lista y preparada en la cocina.

Todo estaba perversamente listo y nos pusimos a mirar por la ventana, ella apoyada en mí mientras yo llevaba mi mano subiendo su falda directa a su zona íntima y la estimulaba un poco, pero fue entonces cuando los vimos aparecer a lo lejos directos a nuestra trampa. "Mírales, la mariquita y la tonta ya vienen a cenar." Me comentó Shaina mientra con su mano me sujetaba la nuca clavándome las uñas victima de la excitante estimulación que le estaba provocando. "Cuidado putita, no sea que me hagas sangrar y manches mi chaleco." La separaba de mí e íbamos directos al sillón a preparar la recepción.

Cuando entraron por la puerta que intencionadamente la habíamos dejado abierta nos encontraron a los dos acostados de costado en el sillón, yo detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y ella apretaba mis manos como si quisiera retenerme por siempre a su lado. Aquellas muestras de afecto destruían la autoestima de nuestros invitados; en una salida de mi personalidad mis ojos, como un depredador, se centraron fijamente en Shun, que lo vi mirándome con recelo de lo que le hacía a la chica. Por un momento llegue a pensar que era él el que deseaba estar a mi lado mientras lo abrazaba con virilidad.

Los recibimos como los que no los había visto venir y a continuación les sentamos en la mesa mientras los dos nos peleábamos cariñosamente por ver quien servía la comida, todo era una completa pero afinadísima representación que nos estaba quedando de lujo. Repartí cuatro copas, tres de ellas con vino y la mía que no bebía alcohol con un refresco oscuro para aparentar que también bebía y brindamos por la felicidad que daba el amor autentico y sin mentiras.

Aunque su moral estuviera tocada al ver el afecto que desprendíamos, de momento no estaban hundidos en la miseria pero íbamos a hacer que se arrepintieran de haber venido, el punto flaco de su unión era ese mismo, que su amor era totalmente falso, solo necesitaban que les abrieran los ojos, puede que incluso hiciéramos algo bueno aquella noche.

Con todo lujo de detalles comencé a inventarme la historia de cómo nos habíamos enamorado y Shaina me seguía por mi invención como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, me conocía tan bien que sabía ir conmigo por mis divagaciones pero teníamos un objetivo común, despertar a June de la ilusión que mantenía, luego le tocaría el turno a Shun que sería una presa fácil en mis manos.

"Siendo despechado en el terreno emocional, recuerdo por aquella época cuando me fije en Shaina era muy desgraciada porque estaba con un hombre que no la quería ni tan siquiera la deseaba, solo la tenía para aparentar ante los demás, un trofeo que exhibir. Aquello me llenaba de rabia y deseaba que tuviera la vida que realmente se merecía."

"Yo realmente estaba enamorada del amor y cegada por ese sentimiento me dejé engañar por aquel hombre que pese a jurarme que me quería ni se dignaba a tocarme. Llegó a hacerme sentir inferior, como si no valiera nada hasta el punto de creer que si no lo tenía a él provocaba tanto asco a la gente que nadie sería capaz de amarme de nuevo." Con las palabras de la chica y como si se sintiera identificada, la rubia cogió la botella de vino y se volvió a llenar la copa hasta arriba, su pareja ignorándola como de costumbre no se daba cuenta de que aquel relato la estaba dejando hecha polvo.

"Yo había salido de una situación similar, mi anterior relación me había utilizado solo para dar celos a su expareja y me mantuvo engañado hasta conseguir que volviera con ella para luego darme la patada dejándome tirado y amargado en mi propia pena. Pero al ver la luz que desprendía Shaina volvía creer en el amor y supe entonces que era la mujer de mi vida." Mi mirada fija en Shun este me miraba, sus ojos brillaban hipnotizados por mi magnetismo.

"El me rescató como el caballero de leyenda que aparece en los cuentos defendiendo a su dama del dragón. Me liberó, me hizo descubrir un mundo nuevo y mejor donde todo era bonito y maravilloso." Los ojos de la rubia estaban apunto de derramar un mar de lágrimas y al verlo mi felicidad fue sublime, me gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

Levantándome pues ya habíamos terminado de cenar los anfitriones recogimos la mesa y luego fui a poner un poco de música romántica. Encendí un par de velas ambientales para luego poner los cojines en el suelo y convidar a nuestros invitados a sentarse en el suelo. El fin de la actuación no estaba muy lejos y la cosa se iba a calentar. Entre ambos pusimos a la pareja y nosotros a los bordes, yo al lado del Shun.

Ya habían tomado algunas copitas de vino y estaban soltándose un poco, yo que no había probado el vino me hacía como el que también estaba un poco borracho. Dejándose arrastrar por nuestro dominio se sentaron inocentes de lo que pretendíamos. Comenzamos una alegre conversación para que las risas fluyeran en el ambiente y entre risa y risa comenzamos la embestida final.

- Pues si chicos espero que los androides del futuro sean muy superiores a los humanos … pero claro espero que no lo sean en una cosa. – Shaina como quien no quiere la cosa después de estar hablando de temas futuristas sacó por fin el tema. – Espero que no sean tan potentes en la cama como Milo… enserio chicos es una máquina sexual. – aquel repentino comentario sacó los colores de la joven pareja.

- ¡Shaina cuando bebes dices cada cosa que ruboriza a cualquiera! – como si estuviera sorprendido seguí en mi papel y haciéndome el que estaba también un poco borracho continué la actuación. - Bueno hay que admitir que tú también eres la bomba en la cama jajaja. – los chicos no podían parar de reírse. – En fin supongo que eso es lo bueno de estar enamorados que en el terreno sexual se suelen compenetrar fantásticamente…. – preparé para soltar otro dardo envenenado. – ¿No es así Shun? – me dirigí al chico que me miró sobresaltado. – ¿Acaso no disfrutas al límite cuando estas con la persona que quieres?

- Ehhh. – se quedaron por un momento mudos para a continuación confesar lo que no nos sorprendía en absolutos. – En realidad nosotros aun no hemos consumado nuestro amor….

- Asombroso. – exclamó mi cómplice poniéndose erguida como la que no se lo podía creer. – Una pareja tan feliz como la vuestra y encima esperando al matrimonio para entregarlo todo… ¡por los dioses! chicos como vosotros sois lo que necesita este mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mejor.

- La verdad es que no esperamos a casarnos, solo es que no ha surgido el momento…. – esta vez habló la insatisfecha rubia que estaba con la mirada perdida señal de lo desgraciada que era. – Pero cuando llegue el momento seguro que será maravilloso.

- Pero confiésalo June… Shun besa genial, ¿verdad? Porque Milo lo hace a las mil maravillas. – nosotros nos levantamos y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón dejándolos a ellos juntos sentados en el suelo. Los ojos de la chica lo decían todo, que realmente besar besar más bien lo único que hacían era juntar los labios. – Vengaaaa dadnos una lección de cómo se da un beso cuando se esta tan enamorado como vosotros, queremos ver las llamas de la pasión en vuestras auras.

Sonriendo y viéndose en el aprieto de que los observábamos lentamente se dieron un tímido besito tan corto como un parpadeo. "¡Intensísimo! He visto la pasión fluir entre vosotros como en un río enfurecido." Dije yo tratando de mantener el tipo ante tal horroroso contacto mientras sentía como las uñas de mi amiga disimuladamente se me clavaban en el brazo, ella estaba tan horrorizada como yo.

"Milo demostrémosles a estos jovencitos como nosotros nos expresamos nuestra pasión." Con el comentario de mi compañera y sin más que decir acerque mis labios a los de mi cómplice para comenzar con un beso pausado sin prisas, disfrutando del sabor de los labios, para a continuación abrir un poco más la boca suavemente mientras las puntas de nuestras lenguas contactaban suavemente. La respiración al principio tranquila comenzaba a agitarse al ritmo que nuestras bocas se abrían un poco más y mi lengua pasaba a ser más dominante entrando en la boca de ella que la recibía cerrando los dientes con cariño tratando de mantenerla dentro el mayor tiempo posible. En aquel beso por un momento perdimos de vista a nuestros objetivos concentrándonos totalmente pero antes de que la cosa se descontrolara nos separamos y los miramos como estaban con la boca abierta.

"Ahora os toca a vosotros." Lancé otro comentario envenenado obligándolos a imitarnos, ambos se habían quedado soltando babas y sin más se dieron otro beso esta vez un poco más intenso pero se notaba claramente que Shun no lo hacía bien era como si estuviera besando a su madre. Así que nosotros entramos más en acción, "Me siento traviesa… vamos a jugar a un juego…." En aquella circunstancias que la chica llevara la voz cantante de la situación era menos agresiva que si la llevara yo, si un tío propone un juego de índole sexual queda como un pervertido pero si lo propone una chica la cosa queda como si fuera más inocente.

Mientras Shaina los colocaba de rodillas pero erguidos la rubia frente al chico, yo fui en busca de unas vendas oscuras. Ellos entre emocionados y temerosos por la nueva experiencia esperaban en silencio como corderos obedientes que harían todo lo que nosotros les pidiéramos. Yo me coloqué de pie detrás de Shun y mi amiga detrás de la chica, y con las vendas les tapamos los ojos dejándoles totalmente a oscuras.

Sugerentemente nos agachamos poniéndonos de rodillas detrás de ellos pero con las piernas separadas acoplándonos totalmente pecho con espalda. Yo al primer contacto que tuve con el chico sentí como su piel se erizaba totalmente y su culo se puso en pompa al sentir como mi paquete contactaba con él. Por su parte veía como la respiración de June era más intensa de lo normal al tener a Shaina tan cerca de ella.

"El juego de las tentaciones." A la vez les susurramos al oído de nuestras victimas los cuales al no ver nada se habían convertido en focos de sensaciones. "Muy bien jovencito besa a lo que tienes delante." Siguiendo mis ordenes comenzaron a besarse mientras yo me separaba un poco de él dejando solo que contactara mi paquete con su culo y suavemente iba moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha para que notara que estaba ahí. Por su parte el chico inconcientemente reaccionaba poniéndolo más a tiro pues seguramente le gustaría tener algo tan caliente en una de sus zonas erógenas.

Como quien no quería la cosa les quitamos las camisas para dejarlos con el torso desnudo, aunque la joven tuviera aun el sujetador que Shaina se encargo de quitárselo no sin antes una negativa de la chica que se vio reprendida por una orden de la mayor que por un momento demostró su personalidad dominante. "Te va a gustar… te lo aseguro." El chico por su parte estaba completamente entregado a mí y se dejaba hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Mientras los dejábamos besándolos aun sin tocarse nosotros nos quitamos las camisas para que el calor de nuestros cuerpos se trasmitiera a ellos. Podía notar como las tetas de la chica estaban duras como rocas mientras la víbora le acariciaba los costados directa hacia su falda en busca de la manera de desabrochársela. Yo por mi parte acariciaba el pecho de mi presa bajando con ambas manos directas al botón de su pantalón que desabroche suavemente notando como algo estaba muy duro debajo de la bragueta. Mi pollón estaba también muy duro y lo empotraba sin piedad en el culo del chico que no mostraba el menor indicio de desagrado ante eso.

Como si fueran zombis sin voluntad los pusimos de pie para poder despojarles de sus prendas inferiores dejándolos en ropa interior, la chica era la que más resistencia demostraba pero tenía a una fiera tras ella que impedía que su moral se pronunciara ante el deseo y le ordenaba que siguiera, se notaba que le gustaba muchísimo las caricias que recibía pero sus estúpidos principios le decían que aquello estaba mal, más no podía hacer otra cosa que entregarse a los placeres de la carne.

Mientras ellos aun se estaban besando, pude entonces ver la magnitud del empalme que tenía el chico que no estaba precisamente dotado pero en fin lo que seguro que tenía calentito era su apetitoso agujerito pues sus nalgas estaban bien puestas. Yo me quité el pantalón quedándome en slips con mi miembro totalmente tenso el cual coloqué para que quedara recto aunque emergiera por el borde y lo posicioné directamente entre las nalgas del jovencito que al notar el contacto soltó un gemido de placer que no podría describirlo.

Shaina que no paraba de acariciar el abdomen de June se atrevió a llegar a su zona intima por encima de las braguitas estimulándola suavemente, ante eso la chica también soltó un sonido de placer como la que estaba descubriendo el paraíso.

"Ahora llega el momento más intenso del juego." Separándoles de su apasionado beso les dije mientras yo le quitaba el slips al chico y ella las braguitas a la chica, dejándolos totalmente desnudos en su excitación, tenían unos cuerpos muy bonitos y sin un solo vello, ambos estaban totalmente depilados. Nosotros nos despojamos de la ropa que aun nos quedaba y quedamos los cuatro desnudos en el salón.

Yo apagué todas las velas y cerré las cortinas de la sala para dejarlo todo bien a oscuras para luego volverme a acercar a mi presa, había llegado la hora de envenenarlo también a él. Mientras mi compañera tapaba los oídos de la chica yo acerqué mi boca a su oído para decirle algunas palabras.

- Dentro de un momento te voy a quitar la venda pero cierra los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga. Ante ti veras por fin aquello que deseas más que nada, el amor y el cuerpo de aquello por el que luchas día a día. – mi palabras de serpiente se clavaban en el chico cuya respiración era terriblemente agitada. – El cuerpo con el que sueñas que cada noche te acompañe en tu lecho. La persona que admiras por el amor y pasión sin límites que le tienes. Cuando lo observes sentirás la necesidad de estar a su lado eternamente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo es objeto de tu ardiente deseo y desearas más que nada estar conectado a su cuerpo pues si es lo que más deseas no tendrás ojos para nada más. Nada ni nadie te impedirá estar a su lado pues lucharás hasta lo imposible para que no se separen. – tras mis palabras pase a taparle los odios para que no escuchara lo próximo.

- June cuando te quite la venda cerraras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga. – esta vez era Shaina era la que envenenaba la mente de la rubia. – Veras por fin a la personificación del amor, el ser con el que te sientes protegida y querida en sus brazos. Que te mima y te cuida porque eres lo primero antes que nada, nadie está por encima que ti. El ser que vela por tu felicidad, por tu bienestar, por darte todo ese cariño que pides con mucha fuerza. Aquello que te desea sobre todo, aquello que incendia tus fantasías más profundas. En resumen la figura de todo lo que aspiras y deseas en tu vida.

Las cartas estaban apunto de descubrirse y quitándoles las vendas de los ojos los dejamos el uno frente al otro, sentándonos nosotros en el sillón para ver sus caras cuando abrieran los ojos. Iba a ser todo un acontecimiento digno de presenciar. "Abrid los ojos chicos." Les dijimos y poco después nuestra felicidad fue totalmente plena al ver como al encararse el uno al otro y tras echarse un vistazo de arriba abajo sus corazones se partían en mil pedazos pues no era eso con lo que soñaban. La infelicidad se instaló en sus caras hasta el punto de hacerse bastante visible pues la excitación que antes tenían se quitó en ese momento, se quedaron fríos como el hielo.

- ¿A caso no era lo que esperabas? – les dije en general al ver como se habían quedado y aprovechando que la situación de desgracia me había puesto terriblemente cachondo me puse de pie y los empecé a rondar. – Nunca he visto parejita más feliz en mi vida. – por fin comenzaba a enseñar los colmillos y mi agresividad iba a más cuando comenzaron a llorar. - ¿Qué opinas Shaina? ¿Acaso has visto tanta pasión y amor contenido entre un hombre y una mujer?

- No seas así Milo… lo que pasa es que necesitan maestros que les enseñen a amar el placer de la carne. – cogiendo a la chica de la mano que no paraba de llorar y aun desnudas se la llevaba a su cuarto sin oposición. – Déjame que hable con ella… una amiga puede que sea lo que necesite en este momento.

Pobre rubia tonta, no sabía que se iba con su nueva dueña sin negarse… no era oficial pero sí bastante obvio que la pareja se había disuelto en aquel momento y si con Shun fue desgraciada ahora con Shaina será aun peor pues ella minaría su voluntad y su autoestima para mantenerla pegada a ella el tiempo que durara obsesionada. Sabía que no había posibilidad de escape de la putita así que me quedé a solas con el chico que estaba aun llorando tristemente y pensé que ya que había hecho una buena acción aquella noche porque no hacer dos más….

Yo ya había cumplido con mi parte del trato ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que mi cómplice cumpliera con la suya. Estaba solo con un jovencito destrozado y petrificado que era una presa muy fácil así que me acerqué para darle un fraternal abrazo aunque ambos estuviéramos desnudos.

"No quiero ver lagrimas." Le dije sujetándole la barbilla para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos mientras este se los restregaba para secárselos. Cuando terminó me miró como un chico valiente y mi vista se centró en su boca, esa bonita boca que aun no había probado carne como se debe de hacer.

"Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito." Le dije admirándolo un poco viendo como involuntariamente comenzaba a empalmarse nuevamente, lentamente comencé a acariciarle el pectoral dejando que mis manos siguieran los surcos de sus pectorales y abdominales. El chico aunque fuera delgadito estaba muy bien formado y su mediana polla reaccionó a mis tocamientos poniéndose dura como una piedra. El sabía que yo aun estaba empalmado y que era por él pero seguía sin reaccionar, como si fuera un muñequito.

"Se que lo estas deseando así que te lo voy a poner bastante fácil." Le dije mientras le volvía a levantar la cabeza para darle un profundo beso, apretándolo contra mí esta vez el chico si que lo hizo de verdad no insulsamente como lo hizo antes con su "amorcito", se notaba que lo disfrutaba pues mi lengua entraba en su boca sin oposición, aunque besara bastante mal y sus labios fueran como de mantequilla yo disfrutaba al ver a la pasiva que estaba descubriendo.

Lleve a mi nueva putita al sillón donde me senté dejándolo de pie y lo acerqué hasta mí, dejando su miembro a la altura de mi boca con la que se la comencé a mamar sin piedad. El chico al sentir que se la chupaba se estremeció erizándose y comenzó a gemir violentamente. Todos sus músculos se contraían con el ritmo de la mamada que le estaba haciendo. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su culo separándole las nalgas para que mis dedos llegaran a su agujerito el cual comencé a masajear como si de un clítoris se tratara.

Sin tan siquiera avisar el muy cabrón se contrajo gimiendo a la vez que se corría en mi boca, lo había puesto tan caliente que no duró ni dos minutos de mamada y estimulación anal. Su leche virginal era dulce con un toque de inocencia que no dude en tragármela sin dejar escapar una sola gota. "¿Te ha gustado verdad?" Le dije al terminar a la vez que le hacía ponerse de rodillas delante mía recostando mi espalda en el sofá le sujeté la cabeza y la llevé directamente hacia mi polla para que abriera la boca y se tragara mi pollón.

"Venga cachorro veamos como la mamas." Le dije mientras el chico sin haber dejado de empalmarse comenzaba un sube y baja chupando como buenamente podía, necesitaba unas clases practicas. "Tienes que chuparlo como si fuera un dulce pirulí pero sin morderlo, si enfundas los dientes con los labios podrás ejercer más presión y con la lengua acaricia todo el tallo así conseguirás mas estimulación y si de vez en cuando te detienes para chupar y lamer solo la cabeza eso da mucho placer también."

Tras mis consejos comenzó a hacerlo un poco mejor pero aun le faltaba practica así que le dejé que me la chupara mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la intención de que cuando llegara el momento de eyacular no pudiera separar la boca y tuviera que tragarse toda mi leche. Pero no fue así y a los pocos minutos comencé a sentir como comenzaba a soltársela toda y lejos de asquearse comenzó a tragársela como un niño bueno. "Eso es, eso es, tomate el postre. ¿Te gusta verdad?" Le dije mientras me quedaba en estado de relajación y el chico subía para acostarse a mi lado buscando cariño y protección. Yo aproveché para pasar al siguiente paso.

- Estas enamorado de tu hermano ¿verdad? – él como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que hubiera hecho no respondió pero un movimiento de sus manos abrazándome fuerte me dio la respuesta que necesitaba. – Pero claro tu hermano esta enamorado de Hyoga, ese rubio entrometido, no se merece estar al lado de Ikki… ¿has visto que se lo ha llevado lejos con el fin de alejarlo de ti?

- El no me quiere a mí. – dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente. – El quiere al otro, a ese cabrón que se lo ha llevado de viaje para alejarlo de mi lado.

- Aunque yo me considere su amigo hay que admitir que es un mal bicho. ¿Pero sabes lo que deberías de hacer? ahora que con June no tienes posibilidades es pegarte aun más a tu hermano, métete en su relación todo lo que puedas hasta conseguir romperla, confiésale lo que sientes ya que de seguro el siente lo mismo por ti solo que no lo ha confesado porque creía que tu eras feliz con tu chica.

- ¿Tu crees que es lo que debiera de hacer?

- ¡Pues claro! Tu hermano esta con un hombre que no le deja libertad, lo quiere tanto para él que no se da cuenta del daño que le hace. – mi lengua sibilina estaba más libre que nunca. – Te esta haciendo daño a ti y a tu hermano Shun, puede que tu no lo veas pero Hyoga es como un vampiro que se alimenta de la energía de Ikki, tiene que desaparecer de esa relación.

Sin más todo quedó en silencio, yo lo abrazaba para que no se marchara de mi lado esperando a que me recuperara para romperle el culo por primera vez al niñato aquel. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué siendo amigo de Hyoga pretendo destruir su relación? Pues por eso mismo porque soy su amigo y lo quiero y se que en pareja no será feliz. O bien será que como no creo en el amor tal vez desee que nadie crea, así que destruyo toda unión que encuentre en mi camino.

Para terminar la noche me levanté un momento para ir al baño cuando pasé al lado del cuarto de Shaina del cual provenían gemidos de placer, ahí dentro las dos chicas se lo tenían que estar pasando genial pues no habían salido de allí durante un gran rato y los gemidos de la multiorgásmica y posiblemente otra igual que ella se escuchaban tímidamente a través de la puerta. Sin atreverme a abrirla pasé de largo para echar una meada y volver al salón para descubrir como el jovencito estaba totalmente acostado bocabajo.

Sus nalgas bien a la vista hicieron que sacara mi lengua deseoso de aplicarla en la lubricación de aquel agujerito virgen que iba a destrozar con una potente follada. Sin decir nada llegué hasta él acariciándole la espalda suavemente hasta llegar a la zona en cuestión donde separe la rajita descubriendo el esfínter anal completamente depilado para mí. Sabiendo que el chico estaba estremecido ante la expectación de lo que le iba a hacer llevé mi boca hasta la zona en cuestión que desprendía tanto calor como si fuera el conejito de una tía. Deje salir mi aliento para calentárselo aun más y luego pasar mi lengua húmeda por aquella rajita tan apretadita.

Sabía que le gustaba y para irlo dilatando metí mi dedo índice en su boca para que me lo chupara dejándomelo bien mojado para luego llevarlo hasta tu abertura y lentamente introducirlo a la vez que se lo comía. Se agitó de placer al sentir aquella usurpación anal pero de momento no había sentido la rotura de las paredes de su esfínter pero ya lo sentirá. Con el dedo dentro giraba de izquierda a derecha para que se fuera dilatando y luego metí el segundo dedo que consiguió que mi victima diera un alarido de placer.

Yo no quería esperar mucho, así que a medio dilatar comencé a mojarme la polla abundantemente para acoplarme sobre él y dejar que la punta encontrara la entrada de su interior y una vez localizada dejé que fuera entrando lentamente hasta el punto de tener toda la cabeza dentro, fue entonces cuando se produjo el dolor de la rotura anal y el chico se empezó a agitar diciéndome que le dolía mucho y quería que parara. "Cálmate chiquillo que eso se pasa pronto." A pesar de que se tratara de escapar de mí yo lo tenía totalmente aprisionado y me quede quieto con mi herramienta a medio entrar esperando a que se relajara.

"Lo ves, ya paso." Le dije al sentir que se relajaba, el dolor ya había pasado daba paso al placer y lentamente se la fui metiendo sintiendo como me apretaba con su estreches. Con un culito así yo podría hacer maravillas pero el chico no era mi objetivo así que solo me lo follé para poder presumir que yo fui el primero que lo tuvo ensartado. Sin mucho énfasis comencé a embestirlo violentamente hasta conseguir que entrara hasta el fondo y mis huevos chocaran contra las paredes de su esfínter.

Al cabo de un rato me levanté y lo llevé a la mesa del comedor donde sin más lo acosté sobre ella boca arriba dejando sus nalgas al aire sujetadas por mis manos hasta que le metí nuevamente mi polla para que tuviera otro punto de apoyo. Con sus piernas sobre mis hombros sujeté sus caderas y comencé a cabalgarlo hasta el fondo, su virginidad me la había entregado totalmente y cerrando los ojos empalmadísimo comenzó a masturbarse. "Eso es putita, cierra los ojos e imagínate que es Ikki el que te esta follando. Cuando te libres de el rubio escoyo será todo tuyo."

Ya no podía aguantar más y me volví a descargar en el interior del muchacho a la vez que este se corría nuevamente y quedara totalmente exhausto, al borde del desmayo. Yo al verlo así, tan desvalido e indefenso lo cogí entre mis brazos y lo llevé a la habitación de invitados donde lo acosté aun machado con su propio semen. Con una toalla le limpie dejándolo dormido como si fuera un niño pequeño, "Descansa… recupera fuerzas para que puedas luchar por el amor de tu hermano."

Salí luego solo al salón sentándome en una de las sillas con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho y ni una pizca de remordimiento. Lo que había hecho era lo mejor para todos y por fin yo había acabado mi trabajo ya solo quedaba esperar a que la sombra de la muerte acechara a Flare, la última de las barreras que me impedían acceder a Camus.

- ¿Relajado bribonzuelo? – me dijo de repente Shaina la cual había salido a recuperar el aliento. – He hecho que se corra al menos cuatro veces, la tengo totalmente entregada a mí.

- Meditando estoy…. Yo ya he cumplido… ahora te toca a ti… querida.

- Querido mío. – se acercó hasta mí para darme un beso con sabor a coño femenino. – Que Flare se de por muerta…. – se marchaba otra vez a darle placer a su nueva adquisición. – Pero hazme un favor… llévate al maricón de Shun a su casa, no quiero encontrármelo aquí por la mañana.

Sin más se marchó y yo me encargaría de llevarlo a su casa no sin antes volver a follármelo por última vez antes de despecharlo. El tiempo no se paraba por nadie y como mañana era lunes tocaba entrenamiento, la función de la mañana tenía que producirse sin demoras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. **

¡Las cinco y media de la mañana de un puto nuevo día! Joder… ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde el día en que corrompí al puto maricón Shun y ya me empiezo a desesperar. Shaina, ese saco de mierda vestida en traje de mujer no ha dado señales de vida desde entonces…. No quisiera creer que ha incumplido su promesa porque entonces la que lo va a pasar muy mal será ella… ni se imagina lo violento que podría llegar a ser cuando estoy cabreado.

Las mujeres a veces se merecen que les peguen, por lo ineptas que pueden llegar a ser; un buen bofetón y en algunos casos una buena paliza es lo que les hace falta para corregir sus malas conductas, desde que nacen se les debe inculcar que el hombre es el que manda. Así debe ser y nada de estudiar ni tan siquiera deberían aprender a sumar pues desde que saben algo quieren igualarse al hombre cuando saben que jamás podrán hacerlo, solo sirven para follar y poco más.

En fin aunque mi odio al genero femenino fuera en aumento de nada me servía, yo aun estoy aquí de pie, desesperado y bastante cabreado delante del espejo de mi ducha. Mi perfección absoluta esta vez no llega aplacar la rabia contenida que estaba guardando en mi interior, si no pasaba lo que debía de pasar pronto acabaría cometiendo una locura. Me miraba en el espejo y sabía que aquel cuerpo no alcanzaba el aspecto divino que normalmente admiraba, no era lo suficientemente atractivo y debía de ser perfeccionado aun más, así que preferí no verlo y de un potente puñetazo desquebraje en pedazos y sus trozos se esparcieron por todo el aseo.

Entre mis divagaciones ya entraba en el punto de no retorno, debía de vestirme ya para poder llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento de aquel día. Así que pisando los trozos del espejo sin lastimarme salí del baño directo a mi armario donde me equipe con el primero atuendo deportivo que pillé y sin más salí a la recepción de aquello que me obsesionaba.

Aunque me vistiera a las prisas y sin tan siquiera pensarlo bien solía siempre elegir perfectamente mi indumentaria, aquel día iba con un pantalón corto y camisa deportiva de color gris que me quedaban bastante ajustada al cuerpo, tanto que apretaba un poco, pero yo también sabía ir provocando y mi cuerpo se apreciaba bastante bien ante tal estrechez. Unas zapatillas deportivas muy bonitas que iban a juego perfectamente con el resto de mi indumentaria. Por lo general era monocolor o bicolor, no combinaba nada que tuviera más de dos colores.

Al ver que aun en la ligereza seguía siendo eficiente al cien por cien, llegaba a pensar en aquellos momentos que debía levantar un movimiento de gente absolutamente perfecta para que purgara el planeta de los imperfectos, dejar una raza pura de absoluta exquisitez humana, donde la gente como yo se pudiera sentir cómoda entre semejantes y no entre la bazofia que normalmente me rodea día a día.

Otro día como el buen amigo que debía aparentar, otro día en el que me volvería a contar lo enamorado que estaba de Flare, de lo feliz que era con ella, de los planes que tenían para el futuro, e incluso de los hijos que podría llegar a tener con ella y yo pensaba "Pobre infeliz, fóllatela ahora todo lo que puedas que dentro de poco estará criando malvas."

Esta vez, como de costumbre solo y a oscuras en el pasillo principal de mi templo, comencé a realizar estiramientos para ir calentando antes de que viniera a buscarme, después comencé a hacer gimnasia artística deportiva y empecé a dar volteretas perfectas de un lado al otro del largo pasillo. El reloj digital estaba apunto de sonar cuando entre volteretas me encontraba casi en el umbral de entrada a mi casa, así que cogiendo velocidad e impulso comencé a dar giros cual gimnasta profesional para con una doble pirueta sin manos acabar finalmente totalmente de pie frente al arco de salida cuando por fin sonó el pitido indicando que ya debiera de estar ahí.

¿Qué extraño? Nunca se retrasaba y aquel día no estaba en el sitio donde normalmente se ubicaba, miré la hora por si remotamente me hubiera equivocado y no, algo había pasado para que se demorara. Lejos de querer emocionarme pensé en otras posibilidades dejando para el último lugar la que más deseaba, así que subiendo las escaleras me dirigí a la casa de Acuario para ver si se había quedado dormido.

Una vez en su morada noté que no estaba como otras veces, desde que la chica se había instalado en la casa de Acuario, el ambiente gélido que la envolvía había desaparecido sustituido por candidez, pero en aquella mañana todo estaba frío como el hielo. Fui entonces directo a su cuarto pero tampoco lo encontré en el, ni a la chica, la cama estaba aun hecha y eso fue lo que me extrañó de verdad. Que buen gusto tenía mi amigo, pues la cama de matrimonio era de diseño exclusivo hecha en madera color haya miel con una colcha a grandes cuadros en diferentes tonos de azules con dos grandes cojines del mismo tono coronándola y un osito de peluche en el medio.

El resto de la estancia era bastante normal con una bonita mesa escritorio donde mis fantasías volaron por un segundo pero que se volvieron a estampar cuando vi un portarretratos con la foto de Flare en el. También contaba con cuarto de baño interior en el que fui a echar un vistazo. Aunque no hubiera nadie en su interior me fije en la enorme bañera que había al fondo, cabía más de una persona si era necesario y su diseño era perfecto, tan perfecto como la forma de ser de mi queridísimo amigo.

Al no encontrar ni rastro la cosa ya me estaba empezando a gustar más cuando al salir otra vez del templo por fin lo vi llegar corriendo hasta mí y la expresión de su cara lo decía todo, estaba muy preocupado y yo muy feliz.

- Milo gracias a los dioses que estas aquí. – su respiración estaba agitada. – No encuentro a Flare desde ayer por la tarde…, ayer tuve cosas que hacer y cuando volví ya no estaba; desde entonces no se nada de ella. – escuchando mentalmente la canción de ¡Aaaaaaleluya!, mi corazón estaba apunto de dar un vuelco de alegría pero por fuera mi expresión era la de expectación. – No he podido dar con ella…. – cayo al suelo arrodillado como el que estaba al borde de la desesperación. – Amigo necesito que me ayudes a buscarla… como le haya pasado algo no me lo perdonaré en la vida.

- ¡Pues claro Camus! Claro que te ayudaré a buscarla. – el primer acercamiento cariñoso se produjo cuando aparentemente angustiado me arrodille delante del para abrazarlo dándole el afecto y consuelo que pronto necesitaría. – Yo soy tu mejor amigo… incluso me atrevería decir que soy tu ángel de la guarda. No pararé hasta encontrarla.

Tras aquella pequeña charla nos separamos y mi amigo salió a seguir rastreando mientras yo aparentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no era para buscarla sino más bien para ir a mi casa a ir seleccionando el atuendo que me podría para el funeral, quería ir discreto y solemne pero atrevido a la vez. Si nadie encontraba el cuerpo a la tarde iré en busca de Shaina para preguntarle donde había tirado los restos de la chica para ser el primero en dar la noticia y ser el hombro inmediato donde se apoyara mi amigo a la hora de derramar las lágrimas.

Las horas pasaron y yo había hecho muchas cosas entre otras, recoger y encargar un nuevo espejo del baño. Y al final no fui yo quien encontró el cadáver; mientras me encontraba en el herbolario del santuario eligiendo un buen champú del pelo con extracto de diversas frutas para que le diera todo el brillo que necesitaba, recibí la terrible noticia de que la habían encontrado en los acantilados exteriores del recinto sagrado, por supuesto muerta y hasta con una nota de suicidio. Shaina se lo había montado muy bien la verdad, puede que fuera por eso que hubiera tardado tanto en cometer el crimen, para aprender a calcar la letra de la difunta putita.

Que deprimente fue llegar al encuentro de mi futuro compañero de cama, al verle llorando y abrazando el cadáver de la "suicida" y más leyendo la cartita que le había dedicado en la que lo culpaba directamente a él. No tuve acceso a lo que decía pero la gente que se agolpaba alrededor rumoreaba de que le culpó a Camus de su suicidio. Mira que Shaina es inteligente, con eso conseguiría que en su próxima relación lo fuera a dar todo para que no pasara lo mismo y como el siguiente era yo pues me venía bastante bien.

Estábamos allí montón de gente, Camus y yo cuando adopte el papel del dolido amigo que había acudido a consolarlo y me acerque hasta él para sentarme a su lado como el que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. "¿Por qué Milo? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" Estaba terriblemente destrozado pero sabía que tarde o temprano sería todo mío así que aguanté el tipo y me puse a escuchar sus insufribles llantos, pero interiormente pensaba que quedaría muy bien si me presentaba voluntario para organizar el funeral. Lo debería de hacer a eso del mediodía, no muy temprano; así aparte de entrenar a primera hora y poder pasarme luego la tarde consolándolo, el mediodía era la mejor hora para que mi pelo reluciera con el brillo del nuevo champú que había adquirido.

En los días posteriores no hubo preguntas ni investigación, la cosa quedó como un suicidio legal. Que día más bonito había elegido para la celebración del funeral, el cielo totalmente despejado y los pajaritos cantando. Dos días después de la muerte había organizado una preciosa y perfecta ceremonia de defunción en la estepa funeraria del Santuario, una larga llanura verde con multitud de árboles, era el lugar donde enterrábamos a los muertos.

Carísimas flores blancas de todo tipo rodeaban el lugar donde nos reuniríamos para enterrarla; largos estandartes de plata con banderas blancas eran un detalle precioso que bordeaban todo el perímetro; un maravilloso ataúd de madera de roble barnizada con un barniz que la hacía relucir como el sol, rodeada por un sistema de cuatro pequeñas barras de oro y plata que se encargarían de decender el féretro hasta la fosa.

Una palestra en forma de semicírculo invertido del mejor materia desde quien quisiera hablar en su nombre pudiera hacerlo en un lujoso lugar visible; cómodas sillas donde los invitados pudieran aguantar el sermón. Y por supuesto para después un carísimo catering con una preciosa decoración en una de las salas de reuniones del Santuario para que los invitados al triste acto pudieran comer algo y hablar dando consuelo al viudo.

Que demonios, puede que yo hubiera orquestado el homicidio de Flare, pero la estaba mandando al cielo en primera clase en una ceremonia a un nivel de calidad al que yo pudiera asistir. Al final hablaron algunos en su nombre diciendo maravillas de la chica, tanto que me empecé a aburrir y luchaba por no bostezar. Sentado al lado de Camus y aparentando estar atento lo que realmente me preocupaba es que mi chaqueta no estaba lo suficientemente ceñida al cuerpo, los pantalones les hacía falta arreglarlos un poco pues me quedaban un poco suelto y no me marcaba el culo como yo quería, lo único con lo que estaba a gusto era con el slips de color rojo intenso que llevaba debajo de tanto luto exterior.

Si hubiera tenido uno o dos días más los hubiera mandado arreglar pero no tuve tiempo de nada, solo de organizar y dar consuelo a mi amigo, no había echado un polvo ni tan siquiera poderme masturbar en esos días. Pero por fin ya había acabado, el día más triste estaba ahí y después me ocuparía en la recuperación de Camus que por cierto involuntariamente iba guapo y seductor para aquella ocasión, el traje negro le quedaba muy elegante como normalmente iba, noté entre los invitados que algunos lo miraban mas de la cuenta sabiendo que estaba libre otra vez, aquello me enfureció pero sabía que tenía tiempo antes de que alguien lo tentara. Pero aparte de eso eche un vistazo a los asistentes conocidos al acto.

Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, June y Shaina estaban allí, los chicos separados los unos de los otros, todos de negro pero ninguno con sus vidas como estaban hacia menos de un mes atrás. Ikki y Hyoga tras la semana de viaje a los pocos días ya no estaban juntos, se pelearon cuando Shun le confesó el amor a su hermano y este a pesar de rechazarlo sexualmente no podía hacerlo del todo porque era su familia, esto no le hizo gracia al Cisne que lo mando a la mierda y ahora está la cosa bastante caliente. Shaina y June parece que se llevan bien pues la rubia ni habla ni opina, solo esta al lado de su señora que es la que habla y decide por ella, parecía aceptar de buen grado el nivel autoridad que tenían sobre ella.

Y llegó el momento en el que me tocaba hablar a mí, así que subí a la palestra para decir el sermón que tenía totalmente memorizado pero que iba a aparentar que lo estaba improvisando sobre la marcha.

"Querida Flare, hoy es un día triste para todos los aquí presentes. Somos victimas del dolor inesperado de tu repentina marcha, contigo se ha ido una de las alegrías del lugar, una persona maravillosa que agradaba a todo el mundo por su simpática sonrisa y encantador estar. No conozco a nadie que no te apreciara y quisiera por la buena persona que eras…."

Ese era el momento estelar de mi actuación cuando del bolsillo de mi chaqueta sacaba un pañuelo para restregarme por la nariz como el que estaba apunto de llorar, aquel pañuelo estaba impregnado con un líquido lacrimógeno que daría veracidad a mis palabras, unas lagrimas sentimentaloides era lo que hacía falta para rematar el acto y enternecer el corazón de los allí presentes apenándose también por lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Cuando aplique el pañuelo lo primero que pensé fue en que aquel puto líquido picaba muchísimo pero consiguiendo que llorara a moco tendido.

"Eras una persona vivaz, inteligente, siempre preocupada por los demás. No se como serán las tardes en este lugar si tú no esta aquí acompañándonos, puede que un poco más vacías por no poder escuchar tus risas, por no verte al lado de Camus siempre interesada por el bienestar de los demás…. Te echaré mucho de menos"

Ya tanta cursilería me estaba revolviendo las tripas así que termine con un "No puedo seguir más." Y me fui a mi asiento a sentarme a llorar esperando que se pasara pronto el efecto del compuesto lacrimógeno pues me estaba destrozando mis preciosos ojos; pero los demás se quedaron atónitos por el sentimiento que puse a mi discurso, parecía que el que estaba enamorado de Flare era yo y no Camus.

En definitiva, que después de enterrarla nos fuimos al catering donde todos dieron consuelo al que había sufrido la pérdida inclusive a mí que no me separaba de su lado por si alguna víbora se le acercaba más de lo debido. Por fin habíamos llegamos al final del evento y yo me marché acompañando al francés, que se había quedado mudo, a su casa. La gente me decía al pasar "Cuídalo Milo necesitará un amigo como tu a su lado para aguantar estos momentos." Y yo pensaba que eso mismo era lo que tenía un amigo como yo sería quien lo rescatara de la depresión.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde y una vez en su dormitorio se derrumbó llorando y cansado sobre su cama, estábamos ahora los dos solos, así que aproveche el momento para quitarle la ropa para que pudiera dormir más cómodo. Él como un muñeco no ofrecía resistencia y se dejaba quitar la chaqueta, la camisa, los zapatos, calcetines y pantalón; lo había dejado en slips, unos slips blancos que le quedaban muy bien y se podía ver perfectamente la magnitud de su bulto. Mi amigo estaba realmente bien dotado, puede que tanto como yo si no más.

Su cuerpo sin un solo vello y desnudo era perfecto; su cuello, hombros, brazos, abdomen repleto de abdominales, bajo vientre definido, unos muslos marcados por el entrenamiento y unos gemelos maravillosos, normalmente lo veía tras esas mayas de fibra que no me dejaban disfrutar del su tono de piel. Los tambores de caza resonaron por todos lados al llegarme el aroma de su olor corporal, si no me controlaba lo violaba ahí mismo.

Frustrando mis más bajos instintos lo tape con sus sabanas y lo dejé ahí dormido levantándome para marcharme a mi casa a masturbarme urgentemente pero no me dejó marchar, su mano sujetó la mía obligándome a sentarme a los bordes de su cama. "Por favor amigo no te marches, quédate a mi lado, se mi vigía hasta que me duerma." No podía negarle nada así que me acoplé de manera que no le viera directamente para que no pasara cualquier cosa. Me apretaba su mano a la mía y yo correspondía el apretón para que supiera que estaba allí, que no me marchaba de su lado.

Su rostro cuando se durmió se quedó en un estado de perfección, sereno y tranquilo. Así que ya estaba libre de irme, pero lentamente acerque mi cara a la de él para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios tanto que los bordes se rozaron. Yo haría que volviera a ser feliz, lo tengo clarísimo, así que no me importaría esperar unos días más para la embestida definitiva.

En aquel momento estaba muy caliente hasta el punto de que creo que tenía bastante fiebre, sentía que mi temperatura corporal estaba por las nubes y los tambores de caza resonaban por todos lados. Necesitaba desahogarme con urgencia y puede que una paja no fuera suficiente. Sabía de alguien que seguro de alegraría de verme así que fui directo a la casa de Aioria en busca de sexo salvaje.

Al principio caminando ni pasé por mi casa a cambiarme, acabé finalmente corriendo hasta su casa porque estaba tan fogoso que ya es que ni calculaba bien del calentón tan grande que tenía. Con los pensamientos nublados, mi polla ya estaba tensa estando en el portal de la casa de Leo. Sin más entré el templo dejando libre mis instintos y quitándome la ropa por el camino con la respiración agitada, fui directo a su cuarto donde escuche que se estaba duchando sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí, me puse a observarlo por la rendija de la puerta como su varonil cuerpo estaba bajo aquella ducha.

Aprovechando el momento me tiré en la cama aun deshecha bocabajo dejando bien visible mi impresionante culo. Cogí una almohada y me abracé a ella adoptando una postura bastante sugerente, mi cuerpo estaba allí para él, para que me hiciera todo lo que deseara.

Uff que expresión tomó al salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura, su faz seria se tornó a puro vicio al verme dispuesto para él sufriendo una erección automática y sin más dirigió su mano a su pollón sobre aquella toalla para apretarlo fuertemente. "Has venido en busca de esto, ¿verdad puta?" Yo ante su pregunta solo afirme con la cabeza tímidamente moviendo un poco el culo de un lado para el otro captando la atención del moreno.

"Pues te lo voy a dar… te lo voy a dar toda la noche putita pasiva." Me dijo insultándome pero a la vez poniéndome muy cachondo a la vez que se quitaba la toalla y podía ver como estaba de empalmado. "Te voy a dejar tanta leche en el culito que si fueras una tía te dejaba preñada." Me decía subiendo a la cama pasando su lengua desde mi talón subiendo por mis gemelos y muslos hasta llegar a mi rajita que notó que estaba ardiendo. "Estas cachonda puta, tu cuerpo está ardiendo, voy a ver como tienes tu interior de caliente."

Sin más que decir se humedeció el pollón e introdujo la puntita dentro de mí haciéndome gemir como a el le gustaba que lo hiciera. "Cálmate, no me gimas así que si no te la voy a meter de un golpe y aun quiero disfrutar de tu calentura." Esas palabras dichas en su tono de voz eran tan varoniles que me hacían convertirme en un completo pasivo deseoso de obedecer a su macho.

"Ven aquí y chupa lo que tengo para ti." Sujetándome la cabeza me incorporó para metérmela en la boca haciendo que se la chupara, que sabor más rico tenía aquel miembro y lo chupaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero al poco me sujetó la barbilla para que dejara de moverme, había llegado el momento de que me follara la boca y así lo hizo, me la embistió metiéndomela hasta la garganta, tanto que tuve que hacer fuerza para no vomitar. Al final la sacó y comenzó a rozar la punta por mis labios de un lado a otro, notaba como estaba mojada por líquido preseminal.

"Es la hora de clavártela." Me dijo levantándome de su cama llevándome hasta un sillón reclinable donde se recostó con la polla totalmente tiesa. "Súbete aquí y cabalga para tu macho." Sin más que decir obedecí órdenes y me subí encima llevando la punta hasta mi ojete que estaba dilatado por el calentón y dejé que entrara gimiendo violentamente. Aquello lo enloqueció y dejo que bailara para él con un contoneo muy sexual dejando que me penetrara profundamente, no duramos mucho tiempo pues mi temperatura corporal hizo que nos corriéramos a los cinco minutos de follada, pero claro después de esa vinieron como cinco más, dejándome bien servido por aquella noche.

Tempranito, a la mañana siguiente me desperté para darme una buena ducha y me fui de su lecho antes de que despertara para no tener que darle explicaciones del porqué de mi visita, me vestí recomponiendo un poco mi aspecto con la ropa que había llevado en el funeral pensando que debería ir a cambiarme pero, antes opté por ir a ver el estado de Camus en su templo, que al llegar lo encontré durmiendo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, prácticamente no se había movido en toda la noche.

Como ya era de amanecidas lo desperté suavemente haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. "Despierta dormilón que llevas más de doce horas durmiendo." Suavemente abrió los ojos, parecía que deseaba que lo que hubiera pasado fuera un mal sueño pero pronto recuperó la conciencia y su mirada se entristeció.

- Milo… ¿aun estas aquí? – preguntó al verme en el mismo sitio donde estaba en el momento que se durmió y encima con la misma ropa. - ¿No te has marchado de mi lado en toda la noche?

- Por supuesto amigo… - dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. – ¿Cómo te iba a abandonar en estos momentos tan delicados? Siempre he estado a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Preocupado porque no habría dormido en toda la noche me mandó a mi casa pero yo no me fui de allí hasta que no llegara el relevo, cuando justo a tiempo llegó Hyoga para cuidar de su mentor. Yo por mi parte me reuní con él a las afueras del dormitorio pues sabía que ambos estaban tristes y lo último que querría es que se consolaran de manera libidinosa, debía hablar con el Cisne.

- ¿Dicen que tu relación con Ikki se terminó? – debía aparentar estar desinformado pues nadie se había enterado que yo había metido tanta leña al fuego como para quemar el amazonas.

- Shun, ese niñato ha dejado a June y ahora esta como un enamorado perro faldero detrás de su hermano… no se que le ha pasado pero como su hermano no lo mandaba a la mierda yo no pude soportarlo más y lo he dejado.

- Es una pena, se os veía tan felices juntos, yo pensaba que vuestra relación podría llegar muy lejos, veía química entre vosotros. – debía mantener las ilusiones de una posible reconciliación en mi rubio amigo para que ni se le pasara por la cabeza buscar refugio en su mentor. – Yo que tú no lo doy por descartado, tal vez ponga a su hermano en su sitio y vuelva contigo… eso es lo que creo que pasará.

- ¿Tienes esa intuición? – me dijo medianamente ilusionado, sabía perfectamente que Ikki no abandonaría a su hermano así que por decirle que sí no había ningún problema.

Me fui tranquilo a mi templo pues sabía a ciencia cierta que la ilusión por recuperar su relación evitaría que abrazara a Camus más de lo normal. Que durante el día de hoy el viudo descansara tranquilo que mañana emprendería el acercamiento hacia su persona.

Me pasé toda la tarde noche durmiendo placidamente con la satisfacción de saber que la chica estaba muerta y que faltaba poco para poder poseer al francés. Así que calculé el modo en que me acercaría a él, los hombres ante el dolor solemos dejarnos llevar por los instintos así que tal vez debiera buscar algún afrodisíaco que calentara la cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5. **

Algo me decía que aquella noche iba a ser especial, muy especial. Mi paciencia había llegado a su final y quería pasar a la acción. Había quedado con Camus para cenar y acompañarle en aquellos momentos de dolor, así que me dí una intensa ducha para luego aplicarme mi mejor loción corporal para que me dejara con la piel suave y reluciente. Desnudo fui a mi centro de operaciones donde debía de buscar algo más que ropa, debía de ir perfecto pero antes seleccione otra cosa.

En uno de los cajones mas bajos de una de las estanterías lo abrí, en el había multitud de pequeños frascos en los que guardaba desde el perfume más selecto del planeta hasta el veneno más mortal, entre ambas opciones estaba el frasco con el compuesto lacrimógeno que había utilizado el día anterior a demás de haber una serie de combinados afrodisíacos que pondrían caliente al más casto. Seleccioné uno realmente potente que de seguro amenizaría la velada si lo mezclaba con algún vino, aquella noche iba a beber una copa.

Elegí luego el atuendo, no quería parecer que iba a seducirlo así que opté por algo moderado. Un pantalón vaquero azul marino desgastado con una ajustada camisa de botones a cuadros de color igual que el pantalón y blanco, muy al estilo cowboy, iba un poco a lo montañés pero que me quedaba muy bien. Unas botas marrones que puse por fuera de las puntas del pantalón y que al caminar se escuchaban como resonaban acompañada de un cinturón del mismo color y un reloj de correa marrón al igual que las botas y cinto para que fueran todo a juego.

Vestido así fui en busca de un buen vino, a la reserva del Santuario para escoger uno bastante añejo pero que de seguro mezclado con el compuesto sabría magníficamente. A las ocho en punto de la tarde estaba en el umbral de la casa de Acuario con la botella en una mano, en la otra dos bonitas copas y el frasquito en el bolsillo. Pero la recepción por parte del señor de la casa no fue como lo esperaba, estaba en pijama y francamente desmejorado, no se había duchado desde el día del funeral.

- Milo no me apetece cenar…. – estaba claramente deprimido pero aquello no iba a echar por tierra mis planes. – Te importa que dejemos la cena para otro día, hoy no estoy de humor para comer.

- De acuerdo amigo… no comeremos hoy, te acompañaré en el ayuno pero…. – levanté la botella para que la viera claramente. – ¿No me negaras una copa de buen vino mientras te hago compañía? – aquello lo hizo reír brindándome una calida sonrisa.

Sobre el escritorio de su dormitorio dándole la espala mientras este se acostaba en la cama llené las copas mezclando solo la suya con el afrodisíaco esperando que funcionara cuando vi que aun estaba la foto de su amada sobre la mesa, disimuladamente acosté el portarretratos para que no se viera. Luego me di la vuelta acercándome hasta él dándosela y brindando por la esperanza de un futuro nuevo, tome un ligero trago pero él, para mi alegría, se la bebió de un solo golpe.

En silencio me quité las incomodas botas y permanecí acostado horizontalmente a los pies de su cama mientras el estaba acostado en paralelo a mí en la parte alta. No hablábamos, solo le hacía compañía, me di cuenta que sobre la cómoda que tenía a un lado había un botito lleno de pastillas antidepresivas, al verlas esperaba que si se hubiera tomado alguna no contrarrestara el efecto del estimulante.

Al poco decidí probar suerte, así que solté un comentario, "Camus, no es por nada pero estas apestando, tal vez una buena ducha te vendría bien." A lo que me respondió que no le apetecía ducharse, entonces probé suerte y continué en mi ataque, "Si no tienes ganas de hacerlo tu tal vez te tenga que duchar yo." Así que sin más me levanté y sujetándolo por un brazo tirando de él para que se levantara.

Al principio no quería moverse pero al final sucumbió a mis insistencia y se puso en pie para seguirme al cuarto de baño donde una vez allí me dijo que podía hacerlo solo, pero yo le reprendí. "Eres como un hermano para mí, no se me van a caer los anillos por darte un buen baño."

Le despoje de su pijama dejándolo totalmente desnudo, que bonita polla tenía el cabrón. Aun en estado de relajación era perfecta y sinuosa, apetitosa para cualquiera. Pero en aquel momento no debía dejarme caer en la tentación así que lo metí en la ducha asombrado por ver lo que estaba haciendo por él. Abriendo el grifo esperé a que la temperatura del agua estuviera templada para rociar su hermoso cuerpo mientras lo frotaba con la mano que me quedaba libre, quitándole el sudor que tenía encima.

El estaba relajado pues la frotada que le estaba dando era como un masaje, cuando termine de aplicarle el agua pase a enjabonarle su admirable melena para después frotar su cuerpo con ambas manos con un buen gel. El no sabía bien que hacer ante la refriega que le estaba dando pero su polla estaba creciendo un poco más de lo normal. Cuando llegue a su zona intima no me corté nada en limpiársela también a lo que reaccionó con un ligero gemido de placer. La cosa iba mejor de lo esperado cuando terminé por enjabonarle sus perfectas piernas. Al final le volví a aplicar el agua para quitarle la espuma siempre restregándolo con una mano.

Por fin había quedado totalmente limpio pero mi misión no quedaba ahí, así que pasé a secarlo con una toalla. Lo saque de la bañera como un pelele y sobre una alfombra de baño lo puse ahí para secarlo a conciencia. No dejé gota sobre él y al finalizar lo admire sin vergüenza de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba contemplando con admiración.

"Ahora si que estas muy bien amigo." Sin ponerle ni una pieza de ropa, desnudo me lo lleve a su cama para meterlo entre las sabanas recostado sobre uno de los grandes cojines para que se quedara relajado. "Así estará mejor." Le dije arropándolo hasta el pecho mientras él no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Creo que por fin el afrodisíaco estaba haciendo efecto pues si no me engañaba algo crecía bajo las sábanas mientras me miraba de otra forma, ya no tan amistosamente, algo en su interior se estaba calentando. Debía de actuar como el que hacía las cosas inocentemente así que me recosté sobre él de lado, justo encima de su abdomen para mirarlo a la cara directamente y acerque mi nariz graciosamente hasta su cuello para inhalar su aroma corporal "Camus hueles muy bien." Después le solté una pícara sonrisa que le hizo sonreír nuevamente. Como tenía la sabana abrigándose por debajo del pectoral comencé a acariciar suavemente sus hombros mirando como sus ojos se volvían aun más viciosos.

El comenzó a tomar parte activa en el toqueteo e inició a acariciarme la cara hasta por fin bajara a los botones de mi camisa para intentar desabrocharla. No quería mirar hacia tras pero creo que ya estaba totalmente empalmado cuando consiguió abrirme mi camisa dejando mi pectoral al descubierto y lo acariciaba suavemente.

Yo estaba totalmente empalmado, ya la tensión era máxima cuando sus manos fueron directas a despojarme del cinto y desabrocharme el pantalón. No pude resistirlo más y me abalancé sobre él, para besarle cosa que hice profundamente sus manos se fueron a mi nuca para sujetarme mientras lo hacía. Su boca era dulce como la miel, suave y firme como debía de ser, besarle era como ir al cielo y se notaba que mis besos también le gustaba a él, pero yo no debía aparentar que estaba buscando eso así que haciendo gran esfuerzo de voluntad me aparté de él.

"Por favor Camus para… esto no debemos de hacerlo, somos dos tíos y no es natural. Yo nunca he estado con otro hombre en mi vida y no se si estaré preparado para hacerlo." Le dije cual actor profesional intentando levantarme de la cama con el ferviente deseo de que me lo impidiera y así lo hizo, me sujetó por un brazo para detenerme incorporándose en la cama cayéndosele las sabanas y dejando ver lo dotado y empalmado que estaba, "Milo no te marches, llevo deseando esto desde el día que te conozco. Será la primera experiencia para ambos" Escuchar aquellas palabras fue como una melodía de victoria y no quise quitarle el placer de disfrutar de mí así que me quité la blusa como pude y me abalancé a sus brazos.

Nuestras bocas se juntaban apasionadamente mientras él trataba por todos los medios de quitarme el pantalón, pero un vaquero era muy difícil de quitar si no lo hacía yo mismo así que colaboré en ello sin parar de besarle. Al final ya me había quedado tan desnudo como él y se quedó maravillado al verme cuando me dijo "Siempre he pensado que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito." ¿Muy bonito? ¿Solo muy bonito? Mi cuerpo era perfecto, el cuerpo de un dios terrenal, aquello me enfureció pero aun manteniendo la careta de modestia le respondí, "¿Tu crees?, yo siempre he tenido complejo de patito feo."

Sin más comenzamos a besar y acariciarnos de manera intensa, luchábamos por ver quien adoptaría el papel de dominante, la verdad no me importaba el papel que adquiriera lo pasaría igual de bien follando que siendo follado. Sus manos se deslizaban por todo mi pecho y mi espalda mientras las mías estaban directamente posicionadas en su prieto culo que estaba de vicio.

Adquiriendo poder lo tiré en la cama boca arriba quedando este con una ligera cara de vicio y expectación, acercándome a él a cuatro patas me dirigí hasta su cuello para besarlo y seguir así desde su garganta por su pecho mordiendo y besando sus apetitosos pezones, los mordía hasta que gimiera señal de que le hacía un poco de daño. Después continuaba bajando por la mitad de su vientre para morderle los costados dejando que la punta de su polla chocara contra la parte baja de mi barbilla.

Un poco más abajo me la encontré directamente ahí, un pollón de veintiún centímetros dura como una roca esperando a que le hiciera la mejor mamada de su vida, así que primero humedecí la cabeza con mi lengua concentrándome en la punta mordiéndola suavemente con mis dientes. Aquello hizo que gimiera de intenso placer, luego pasé a chupársela profundamente como si fuera un dulce que quería devorar totalmente.

Durante un rato se la mame hasta que sentía que se agitaba síntoma de que no tardaría mucho en eyacular así que paré, la cosa quería que fuera más intensa así que fui recorriendo el camino inverso desde su paquete hasta su cuello subiendo y posicionándome sobre él de manera bastante obvia, el al ver que pretendía meterme su miembro en mi culo lo que hizo fue sujetarme los muslos para contribuir al empuje. La tenía completamente mojada por la mamada que le hice así que no costó mucho en que entrara, cuando metió la punta soltó un gemido de impresión como que no se esperaba que mi interior lo fuera a recibir tan bien.

Ante mi imparable avance él solo podía repetir una cosa, "Eso es… eso es.", una vez la tuve dentro, mi satisfacción fue absoluta, había conseguido por fin lo que pretendía, tenerlo dentro de mí así que comencé un lento pero constante subir y bajar haciendo que todo el tronco entrara y saliera sin llegar a que se saliera por fuera, aquello lo estaba llevando al paraíso pues no paraba de gemir y decir lo único que podía. Sus manos me acariciaban el torso mientras bailaba para él, después llevó sus dedos a mi boca que chupé deseosamente.

Yo por mi parte estaba sufriendo un orgasmo sin tan siquiera tocarme, prácticamente estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, que estaba llegando al clímax a la vez pues sentía que algo en mi iba a explotar, sentía que la polla de Camus se hinchara más de lo normal justo antes de derramar su semen en mi interior a la vez que yo lo hacía sobre su pecho.

Extasiados acabamos y yo caí directamente sobre él quedando abrazado escuchando su respiración agitada, su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Con su miembro totalmente erecto aun dentro de mí, no perdía su dureza, creo que estaba preparado para un segundo asalto pero esta vez sería yo quien llevara la parte activa del acto.

Separándome de él lo levanté de la cama para dejarlo sentado en la orilla yo por mi parte estaba aun de pie con mi pollón también otra vez tenso y aun mojado en mi propia leche y se lo metí en la boca que no le quedó otra que tragársela.

Con sus manos apoyadas en mis muslos controlaba la profundidad de la mamada que yo intentaba que fuera lo más profunda posible pero el no parecía poder con ella dentro. Así estuve un rato, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a chupársela a un tío. Aquella felación no me estaba satisfaciendo como yo esperaba así que pasé a probar su perfecto culo.

Levantándolo lo llevé a su mesa escritorio donde estaba la foto de Flare que no dudé en apartar tirándola al piso para poner al francés con su pecho sobre la mesa sujetándose en los bordes exteriores, obligado a estar de puntillas con la espalda encorvada para que el culo estuviera bien a tiro, él sabía lo que iba a pasar y creo que lo deseaba tanto como yo. Así en esa posición con sus maravillosos gemelos en tensión me agaché para ver lo que guardaba entre aquellas nalgas.

Comencé comiéndole los huevos y subía hasta su orificio anal que sin un solo pelo estaba ahí para mí, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Los gemidos de mi amigo eran intensos al pasar mi mojada lengua lubricándole el ano y yo a veces me distraía para morderles aquellas preciosas nalgas lo hacía hasta que gimiera de dolor y placer.

Una vez listo me puse de pie humedeciendo mi herramienta con bastante saliva para llevar mi pene hasta su entrada virgen. Creo que nunca había sido penetrado, el segundo virgen que destrozaba en menos de un mes. Así que se la metí sabiendo cuando debía parar, al principio costó un poco pero supo relajarse a tiempo para evitar el dolor intenso de la rotura de las paredes del esfínter. Al final su resistencia cayó y dejó entrar mi herramienta a su interior la cual metí de una sola estacada. El cuerpo de Camus temblaba entre el dolor y la satisfacción que le estaba dando mi follada.

Le sujetaba los hombros para emprender una embestida brutal que hizo que no parara de gemir como una perra, lo follé sujetándole los hombros, las nalgas, tirándole del pelo todo lo que le hacía le provocaba intenso placer. Al poco pare para poner mis brazos sobre la mesa y ordenarle que se moviera él, quería que me sacara la leche con su movimiento y así lo hizo comenzó a menearse en su posición consiguiendo con ello que padeciera un placer que nunca antes había sufrido. "Camus… Camus… sigue así y me vas a ordeñar toda la polla." Le decía para incitarlo, el no paraba de moverse y ni se tocaba cuando también estaba llegando al punto de eyacular por segunda vez. Otra vez comenzamos a gemir al unísono cuando soltamos todos nuestros fluidos sincronizadamente.

Estaba desfallecido, necesitaba un descanso si quería un tercer asalto, acabé por llevarlo a la cama para acostarlo y yo recostarme sobre su pecho. Estábamos los dos impregnados en semen pero no nos importaba así nos quedamos hasta quedarnos traspuestos.

Otros dos polvos después y ya no podía ni con mi alma, estaba destrozado. Así que me quedé dormido durante un rato en el que sentí que Camus se levantaba dándome un beso en la mejilla y se iba al cuarto de baño a ducharse cuando me quede totalmente KO.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, solo sé que me desperté desorientado hasta que recordé lo que había pasado y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, todo lo que había luchado por fin había dado sus frutos. Le haría feliz mientras durara mi capricho hacia él. No podía estar más a gusto al lado de Camus que al recordarle pensé en que estaba haciendo que no estaba acostado en la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño? La luz salía del interior y cuando miré a los lados vi el bote de antidepresivos totalmente vacío, aquello me hizo tener un escalofrío. "¿Camus?" me levanté hacia la puerta del baño que abrí lentamente pues no estaba del todo cerrada.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al ver que estaba en la bañera y esta llena de agua teñida en sangre, aparte de mandarse todo el bote de antidepresivos se había cortado las venas, pero aun estaba conciente pero bastante embobado, pensé en salvarle pero si eso era lo que quería no tenía porque impedírselo.

- Hola amigo…. – me decía con sus últimos suspiros. – Perdona por mi cobardía pero es que no quiero seguir viviendo sin Flare.

¡Joder! Joder no es que me importara que se estuviera suicidando, solo me preocupaba el hecho de que tal vez me tocara a mí organizar su funeral, vale que organizara el de su novia pero fue solo para aparentar se su mejor amigo, ahora por él sin nada que obtener a cambio ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Sin afectarme en absoluto lo primero que hice fue ir a por mi ropa y llevarla al cuarto de baño para vestirme mientras este se iba al mundo de los muertos. Al verle como su piel iba perdiendo el color se me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que tal vez pudiera sacarlo en ese estado, llevarme a su cama y follármelo mientras se le iba la vida, pero no quería ponerlo todo perdido de sangre.

- Amigo ¿aun estas aquí? – estaba con los ojos cerrados sin morirse de una maldita vez.

- Si, aun estoy amigo. – sí, maldito cabronazo suicida, aun estoy aquí pero no tardes mucho en morirte que tengo prisa, pensaba mientras me ponía las botas una vez me había puesto el pantalón para luego marcharme dejándolo muriéndose solo en el baño. – No te dejaré solo Camus. – le decía aun manteniendo el tipo por si acaso a Atenea le daba por resucitarlo, debía de ser juicioso y no debía descubrirme ni aun en su próxima muerte.

El ni me miraba solo se conformaba con que estuviera ahí mientras pasaba al otro barrio, yo por mi parte me miraba al espejo colocándome la camisa y el pelo para que quedará perfecto. Si me daba prisa puede que mandara a ajustar el traje del funeral para que esta vez me quedara con un guante, quería destacar más que nadie.

Me decía cada vez más cansado "Te quiero Milo, eres una persona que siempre me ha sido leal, te voy a echar mucho de menos.", encima ahora se me pone dramático, ¡coño muérete ya! ¿Con que cojones te has cortado las venas? ¿Picándotelas con un alfiler? Eran mis pensamientos a medida que ya estaba listo para marcharme cuando por un momento me paré pensando y calculando.

Debía ordenar todo su cuarto borrando toda prueba que hiciera sospechar que pasé la noche con él, nadie debía saberlo pues mi reputación estaba en juego. Si llegaban a enterarse que me tiré al viudo dos días después de la perdida quedaría como un completo cabronazo. Como un ladrón de guante blanco hice la cama cambiando las sabanas por si había algún resto, limpié y ordené todo para luego volver al baño para ver si se había muerto ya.

Aun no había espirado, se notaba que aun en el suicidio acabar con la vida de un caballero del zodiaco era más complicado de lo normal, espero que se haya duchado antes de que se cortara las venas así no quedaría restos de mi en él ni dentro del.

En fin, mi tiempo vale oro así que lo dejé ahí una vez borrara toda prueba de lo ocurrido, yo tenía hambre pues no había cenado por su culpa y un poco de sueño dado que no había dormido mucho. Seguramente ya lo encontrarían muerto más tarde, nadie sabía que yo estaba con él esa noche y no tengo ni porque involucrarme.

Me fui a mi casa sin ser detectado pensando en como debía reaccionar cuando me dijeran la noticia, tal vez echarme a llorar fuera demasiado dramático, ¿tal vez una buena cara de incredulidad y con alguna frase de escepticismo? Algo así en plan: "No es cierto… ¡no puede ser cierto! Camus es mi hermano del alma, lo conozco, se como reacciona y se que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.", me parecía una buena manera reaccionar cuando vinieran a darme la mala noticia.

Yo por mi parte lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa fue ir directo a la ducha no podía detenerme para dormir, aunque tuviera sueño tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que saltara la noticia. Tenía que apresurarme a mandar arreglar el traje y que me limpiaran los zapatos para tenerlos limpios para el triste evento, más tarde no creo que quedará bien si lo hacía aparentando que estaba muy deprimido. Después de desayunar como era debido iría a comerme un helado pues me apetece algo dulce para más tarde supongo que me avisarían de la muerte y poder irme a mi casa a dormir plácidamente si decía que estaba destrozado por el dolor.

Como no puedo parar de pensar llegué a la conclusión de que si se dan un poco de prisa en organizar en entierro pueden aprovechar las flores y otros elementos del de su novia, en tiempos de crisis todo sea por ahorrarnos unos euros.

En resumen, Flare y Camus muertos, yo orgulloso porque había conseguido lo que quería y mas aun manteniéndome intocable, nadie supo nada de lo que pasó durante la noche. Aunque no durara lo esperado me daba por satisfecho. Ikki, Hyoga y Shun corriendo uno detrás del otro como el ratón y el gato, Shaina sodomizando a June muy felices ellas.

Otros dos días después estábamos allí otra vez, en la estepa del Santuario. Todos allí de pie, esta vez no hubo sillas, reunidos de riguroso negro, pero ese día estaba lloviendo a cantaros y llevábamos paraguas. Yo por supuesto estaba enfundado en mi traje que esta vez si me quedaba genial, y sujetando mi enorme paraguas negro con unas dotes de aristocrático era uno de los que más destacaba. No lo había organizado yo ni sabía quien lo había hecho, me daba un poco igual, solo estaba allí por compromiso y únicamente quería aparentar que estaba terriblemente destrozado por el dolor, así los caballeros se acercaban a darme consuelo pudiendo seleccionar un nuevo objetivo.

De repente como un rayo de luz los vi llegar hasta mí a darme el pésame por lo abatido que parecía estar, Saga y Kannon de Géminis, dos imponentes gemelos que no me había fijado de su existencia hasta aquel momento. "Se fuerte Milo, sabemos por lo que estas pasando." Me dijeron; sus cuerpos perfectos dentro de aquel elegante traje negro eran dignos de mi fijación, su forma de caminar el tono de sus voces, todo a mí alrededor desapareció quedándome con la mirada fija en ellos a la vez que los tambores de caza resonaron por todos lados. "Gracias amigos, perder a Flare y Camus tan pronto ha sido un duro golpe, eran como mi familia, siento que prácticamente me he quedado huérfano." Les dije agachando la mirada como el que estaba depre pero lo que hacía era mirarle sus voluminosos paquetes. A pesar de tener los ojos hinchados por el puto líquido cuando se dieron la vuelta me quedé mirando sus tremendos culos con mucho deseo.

El triste momento terminó y yo ni fui al catering organizado, me había pasado aplicándome el líquido lacrimógeno y me fui a mi casa a toda prisa a echarme agua en los ojos pues el picor era insoportable. La gente comprendió mi marcha pues aun creían que yo era el íntimo amigo de la pareja y que sus repentinos suicidios me habían dejado traumatizado. En mi casa cuando estaba inclinado en el lavamanos escuche una voz detrás de mí.

- ¿Estarás contento? – era Shaina la que me había seguido, no me había dado cuenta de que estuviera en el entierro pero el traje de luto le quedaba muy bien. – Tanto trabajo para que al final se te acabara suicidando.

- Follamos cuatro veces, yo creo que eso fue una victoria; yo me doy por satisfecho. – me secaba la cara mientras miraba por el espejo como mi amiga se estaba desnudando para que le echara un polvo. – No me interesa conocer como lograste acabar con la puta de Flare, pero puede que tu nota de suicidio dedicada directa a Camus tuviera algo que ver con su inmolación ¿no crees?

– Soy mala…, puede que fuera una de mis intenciones, con el fin de que si llegaba a hacer lo que finalmente hizo comprobar si tenías un mínimo vestigio de corazón en lo más profundo de tu alma… pero se ve que no. – se marchó de mi campo de visión y escuché como se tiraba sobre mi cama. – Eres insensible como el hielo y eso me pone muchísimo.

- ¿Estas caliente zorrita? No tengo corazón y mucho menos remordimientos si eso era lo que querías saber. – mi mente en aquel momento se fue a otro lado. – Por cierto, si tu estas aquí… ¿Dónde has dejado a June?

- La tengo cual suma esclava esperando encadenada en una de las columnas del pasillo del piso de abajo. ¿Quieres que la traiga?

- Por supuesto nena, os follaré a las dos hasta que me arte. – yo ya había terminado de limpiarme los ojos y me frotaba con la toalla para secármelos.

- Por cierto, he notado como mirabas a Saga y Kannon, ¿son ahora tus nuevos objetivos dado que Camus no esta? – ella me conocía como si fuera la puta de mi madre. – Sabrás que son muy populares y… muy deseados en el Santuario. – parecía que me estaba apunto de lanzar una propuesta. – Si no puedes llegar a ellos fácilmente, ¿serías capaz de destruir a todo su círculo social para lograr tu objetivo?

- Shaina querida. – aparecí delante de ella totalmente desnudo con mi pollón empalmado ante el trío con dos tías que iba a hacer. - ¿Tu que crees?

Fin?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Extra.

Las siete de la tarde cuando sonó el despertador digital que me hizo abrir los ojos de un sueño reparador. Apagándolo sin prisas luego me quedé recostado en la cama respirando con mucha tranquilidad. A pesar de ser invierno y la noche llegaba a las seis y media de la tarde, gracias a mi visión perfecta, la primera imagen que tengo es mi reflejo en los espejos del techo que me hacen admirarme con gran deseo. Hasta para dormir seguía siendo perfecto, era como un ángel divino arropado entre cojines y sabanas blancas impolutas, de manera que partes de mi cuerpo asomaban entre ellas. Últimamente me había dado por el color blanco para la ropa de cama.

El reloj marcaba la hora indicada y el telón volvía a levantarse una vez más. Aquel martes por la noche la función era algo excepcional, una maravillosa y calculadísima tragicomedia con final deliciosamente amargo. Era algo que en principio no entraba en mi objetivo principal ¿por qué lo hacía? Primeramente enmendaría algo que no tenía que estar pasado en aquellos momentos y de segundo, era otra apuesta con una vieja conocida.

Completamente desnudo me levanté de la cama y fui a la mesa escritorio donde había un sobre al lado de una pequeña y preciosa tarjeta color marfil con los bordes en oro puro, ambas sobre un pañuelo de seda blanca. Con una pluma tan negra como la noche y con cuidado de no dejar ninguna huella dactilar escribí en ella una anotación, en una letra que no era ni por asomo parecida a la mía, a diferencia de mi magnifica caligrafía propia de un poeta, la que use era tosca, basta y muy vulgar la típica de un inculto analfabeto. La había estado practicando con meticulosa dedicación.

¡Perfecta! Fue lo que pensé al terminar aquella frase, era como una entrada directa al palco de honor. Totalmente personal e intransferible al único espectador de aquella obra de teatro. Con el pañuelo metí la tarjeta dentro del sobre y lo cerré dejándolo en el escritorio.

Tras una ducha y una refriega de aceite corporal que me dejó con la piel muy suave mi cuerpo se secó con el calor de mi cosmos dejando reluciente y con una tonalidad muy sensual. Delante del espejo del cuarto de baño me miré fijamente meditando y calculando sin parar, en mi mente todas las escenas que quería que pasaran en las próximas horas iban cayendo colocándose perfectamente una al lado de la otra de manera tan exacta que cualquier fallo podría provocar el caos.

Tras poner un poco de música clásica para amenizar el momento, la tercera pieza de la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, por fin, abrí las puertas de mi vestidor de par en par del cual emergió un agradable olor a limón del ambientador que había puesto en su interior. Aunque duraría poco llevándolo puesto era el momento de vestirme y el atuendo para aquella ocasión sería deportivo. Sin ropa interior solo llevaba dos piezas de malla de fibra elástica, la que usaba de pantalón llegaba a las rodillas y la que usaba de camisa no llevaba mangas. De color negro con unas líneas rojas formando un dibujo complejo que le daban un toque muy moderno.

Con tanta elasticidad en mi entrepierna marcaba un bulto tremendo tanto que tuve que contenerme para no empalmarme antes de tiempo. Con unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo tono que la malla que usaba solo faltaba el reloj de muñeca que usaría. Abrí el cajón de los relojes y elegí uno digital al igual que el resto de mi indumentaria era negro y rojo.

Llegó el momento de admirarme en el espejo del fondo del vestidor, me coloque justo en la entrada con los brazos alzados sujetando el bastidor superior me miré de arriba a bajo lentamente, tenía una imagen morbosamente oscura como la de un vendito vengador tenebroso al cual si los vientos de la fortuna le sonríen una vez más, aquella noche iba a montar una tremenda.

El momento llegó y todo tenía que ponerse en marcha. Envuelto con el pañuelo sujeté el sobre y me marché escaleras abajo a la planta baja de mi templo en donde todo seguía igual. Las mismas columnas, el mismo largo y frío pasillo en el que ya no entrenaba con Camus. A veces lo echaba de menos pero ya pertenecía al pasado y agua pasada no mueve molino.

En la entrada de mi casa me esperaba cual cómplice malévola de aquella obra de teatro, Shaina la cual iba vestida tan deportiva como yo pero en color negro y violeta, la maya de fibra le hacía un tipo estupendo. Me acerque a ella con el sobre en la mano y se lo entregué a la vez que le daba un profundo beso con lengua que duró al menos un minuto.

- Milo, como me pone que seas tan asquerosamente travieso. – acariciándome la cara con sus afiladas uñas me provocó unos ligeros cortes en mi rostro que con mi energía dorada repare sin que la sangre llegara a correr manchándome la indumentaria. – Lo tienes todo tan meticulosamente calculado que me tienes asombrada pero… aun te falta una cosa muy importante… ¿Ya le has puesto nombre a la función de esta noche?

- Tienes mucha razón, no podemos iniciar semejante plan sin un buen titulo. – me quede pensando un segundo hasta que me llegara la inspiración y como un flash divino me llegó una frase. – Esta noche representaremos un Réquiem por el Ave Fénix.

Tras soltarme una sonrisa picara se marcho de mi lado a entregar la entrada que había redactado y colocarse luego en la posición donde tendría que entrar en escena. Yo me quedé mirando la magnitud del Santuario de Atenea y fijándome en la zona más baja del lugar me desplacé hacia la zona de entrenamiento para novatos.

Allí, los jovencitos aprendices a Santo del Zodiaco se sorprendían y agolpaban a saludar cuando llegaba alguno de los grandes caballeros dorados así que no debía dejarme ver. Si me detectaban, chicos y chicas de todas las edades eran capaces de vender su alma a Hades solo por que les echara un polvo. Y es que era muy comprensible, si no fuera yo y me viera a mi mismo en aquel lugar, ofrecería mi alma al mismísimo señor del averno con tal de tener la posibilidad de follar conmigo.

Volviendo al tema, había llegado allí tan solo por un único objetivo. Entre todas las opciones posibles era el que entraba en mis gustos. Los otros candidatos eran muy jóvenes y yo solo tengo tres normas que nunca quebranto, primera: no fuerzo a nadie a hacer nada contra su voluntad, un No es un No tanto aquí como en la china. Segundo: no practico la necrofilia el sexo con muertos es asqueroso. Y Tercero: nunca jamás me iría con un niño… ¿pequeñines? no gracias, debes dejarles crecer. Ya bastante abusaron de mí de pequeño como para yo hacer lo mismo a otros pero, cuando tienen más de quince años y están en la etapa en la que se hacen más pajas que un mono y tienen el culo o el coño tan caliente como los de una perra en celo entonces me lo planteo. Del resto de opciones sexuales es cuestión de verlas en el momento.

Aquel jovencito me esperaba a las afueras en un lugar donde nadie pudiera vernos. Tenía dieciocho añitos, más bien bajito, metro setenta de estatura, delgadito pero bien definido de tez pálida y delicada, rubio de pelo liso sedoso que le llegaba hasta la nuca y unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas. ¿Su nombre? La verdad que me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones pero ni me molesto en aprendérmelo, para lo que va a durar en la función no era necesario. Era bastante andrógeno pero con una belleza llamativa tanto que atraía mucho la atención de otros caballeros pero como me esperaba como el más afortunado del mundo ni les prestaba atención.

Lo había captado hacía una semana y los últimos días había estado entrenando personalmente con él. Ni remotamente se imaginaba que era el títere de una de mis sinfonías más maquiavélicas. Pero como el escorpión camaleónico que soy se pensaba que era su protector y su amigo fiel, del que absolutamente nadie debía saber que entrenábamos juntos ni que tuviéramos relación amistosa para no despertar celos y vendetta de otros aprendices.

Las ocho de la tarde y saludándolo con gran calor comenzamos a entrenar echándonos una carrera por el lugar a modo de calentamiento. Su tono de voz era juvenil pero masculino a la vez, charlábamos sobre nuestras cosas hasta el momento que al cabo de un rato en uno de los escarpados recorridos del recinto sagrado divisamos una figura femenina que corría delante de nosotros.

"¿Te parece si nos ligamos a esa?" le dije golpeándole graciosamente con el codo a mi pobre victima y el me miró con asombro al ver que me refería a que tratáramos de seducir a la mismísima Shaina de la Cobra, la que tenía fama de ser una de las más inaccesibles caballeros femeninos de todo el Santuario. Me comentó que si sería conveniente que ella nos viera entrenar juntos pero, yo le reste importancia diciéndole que era una tía y como las tías por innegable naturaleza suelen ser bastante idiotas pues ni se daría cuenta.

- Hola chicos, ¿entrenando un rato? – como si no tuviera relación conmigo me saludaba como mero conocido. – Me encanta entrenar de noche porque el otro día vi en la tele tienda que no sequé partículas fotocardiovoltaicas del sol irrita los megalopapilomaticos de la piel y como no tengo dinero para comprar la crema lipohidroalcoholica de aloe cera que vendían para que eso no suceda, me da un súper pánico tremendo a que me de un no sequé cáncer del cuello de útero y por eso entreno de noche.

- Ni me imaginaba lo instructiva que es la tele tienda. – nos habíamos quedado los dos boquiabiertos. – ¿Lo ves? – le dije muy bajito al mirar la cara de asombro con la que se había quedado el chico ante semejante discurso sin venir a cuento, se comportaba como una hipocondríaca histérica. - ¿Lo son o no lo son?

Corriendo los tres durante un buen rato la chica no paraba de hacer un sin fin de comentarios sin sentido, hasta el punto de que el jovencito llego a pensar de que la pobrecita no era muy completa. Por mi parte le susurraba al oído de que esta noche nos la follaríamos seguro y que lo íbamos a hacer en un lugar muy guay. Tras una media hora de carrera mire que llegaba el momento de pasar al segundo acto.

- Oye Shaina, aunque quisiéramos no podemos seguir corriendo contigo, la luna esta en cuarto menguante y estamos empapados en sudor…. ¿No sabes que llevar encima el sudor corporal mucho tiempo con la luna en este estado es súper malo para el complejo sistema sináptico de las neuronas de la piel?

- ¡¿No me digas eso?! – gritó como una loca mientras su respiración se agitaba. – ¿Tan malo es? ¿Podríamos morir?

- No… pero con el tiempo podríamos perder parte de la memoria a corto plazo. Lo ideal ahora es irnos a dar una ducha urgente y que las neuronas de la piel se recompongan rápido antes de sufrir daños irreparables. – miraba a mi compañero guiñándole el ojo. – Hoy es martes y el balneario de los santos de bronce estará desierto, deberíamos ir y remojarnos un rato.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡dios mío! ¡dios mío! ¡si! – gritaba como una posesa sujetándonos de las manos arrastrándonos a los dos con ella. – Debemos ducharnos a toda prisa, no podría dormir esta noche con la carga de conciencia que por mi culpa vuestras sinapsineuronas de la piel os dañe la memoria.

El joven sabía que los de su clase no podían ir a los recintos del balneario de bronce pero le convencí de que si iba con nosotros no tendría ningún problema y como nadie se iba a enterar menos problemas habría. Así que sin ser vistos por nadie y a las nueve en punto como lo tenía estipulado en mi plan, llegamos a la sala de diversas piscinas algunas normales y otras de burbujas que por supuesto para el día que era no había nadie por los alrededores. Todo estaba cándidamente iluminado por lámparas de aceite que le daban bastante claridad.

La chica como loca, nada más llegar a una sala donde había varias duchas colectivas se quitó la ropa quedándose totalmente desnuda y se metió debajo de uno de los grifos que la mojaban dejándonos ver su tremendo cuerpo totalmente depilado. Nos miraba como preguntándonos a que esperábamos para meternos bajo los grifos con ella. "Venga, no seas tímido." Le dije dándole un golpito en la espalda para animarle a desnudarse ante nosotros.

Desnudos los tres, pudimos ver el cuerpo de nuestra victima que en principio no estaba bien armado pero si tenía un buen trasero blanquito y sin un solo pelo. El jabón fluía por todos lados generando bastante espuma. Shaina primero me frotaba a mi a conciencia para luego al chico; este, tímidamente le respondía las refriegas a la chica pasando sus delicadas manos por sus costados. Mientras, yo por mi parte me puse a la espada de ella frotándosela, hasta que sujetando las manos del menor de los tres se las lleve directamente hasta los senos de la mujer para que los estimulara bien. La situación estaba provocando una erección por nuestra parte. La polla de diecisiete centímetros del jovencito aunque delgadita era tremendamente bonita, tanto, que los dos nos quedamos mirándosela con vicio.

El, al ver mi pollón empalmado, se quedó alucinado por su tamaño y grosor, se le noto en la cara que también le picaba la curiosidad por probarlo. Y no tardaría mucho en disfrutar de el.

Una vez empezó a caer el agua que nos quitó el jabón, le di la vuelta a la zorrita y empecé a comerle sus dos enormes pechos mordiendo su aureola con gran fuerza mientras mi mano iba directo a su coñito estimulándolo suavemente. Ella, por su parte, no paraba de comerle la boca al joven, posteriormente me sujetó la cabeza y me llevo a besarla también. Durante un rato intercambiaba nuestras bocas una y otra vez hasta que llegado el momento la boca del joven y la mía estaban tan juntas que acabaron conectando.

En un principio, su cara fue de asombro al ver como estaba besando a otro hombre. Pero al notar como le sujeté la cabeza acariciando su pelo suavemente, le deje claro que yo también lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces se relajó y respondió al beso que aumentaba en intensidad mientas la chica bajaba arrodillándose para chuparnos las pollas sin parar. Era como una niña con dos juguetes que sujetaba y mamaba como si necesitara con vital urgencia nuestros semen en su boca.

Yo dirigí mi mano hacia el culo de mi amigo para encontrar su punto de entrada acariciándolo con ternura y con sorpresa comprobé que el también buscaba el mío para comenzar a estimularlo, había descubierto a un versátil que no iba a ser todo lo sumiso que esperaba que fuera. Esto iba a resultar muy divertido.

Le deje de pie con Shaina arrodillada delante mamándosela para yo arrodillarme detrás y comenzar a comerle su tierno culo. Joder que delicia, era suavecito y dilataba bastante bien, con mi mano derecha abría sus nalgas y con la otra hacia el clítoris de la mamadora para estimularla también. Los tres estábamos gimiendo muy alto cuando yo también me puse delante para chupársela los dos juntos, nuestras bocas se juntaban una y otra vez mientras nos tragábamos su verga.

Al poco tiempo, yo me puse en pie y deje que el se arrodillara junto con ella para que los dos me dejaran el pollón bien empapado en saliva antes de empezar con las folladas. Joder, que manera de chupar tenían los dos, eran insaciables unos tragones de mucho cuidado. Yo les sujetaba por el pelo e indicaba cuando quería que me la chupara una o el otro. El chico, con una mano me estimulaba los huevos y con la otra directamente colocada en mi ojete me metía un dedo dentro. Mientras, Shaina lo pajeaba con su mano.

Al rato, nos fuimos los tres a una pequeña piscina redonda poco profunda. No llegaba a treinta centímetros de profundidad. Ella se colocó en el borde abriendo sus piernas dejando que nos peleáramos por comerle el coño y su culo. Como yo ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio el se puso en pie y le comenzó a follar la boca. Mientras le daba unos buenos y húmedos lengüetazos, ella gemía mientras se acaricia las tetas a la vez que mamaba. Luego paró al joven diciéndole que estaba realmente muy cachonda y que quería una polla dentro ya, así, que el de menor edad, se armó de valor y se colocó para penetrarla. ¡Joder si lo hizo!

Con un empujón propio de un chico con nada o muy poca experiencia, se la clavó de golpe provocando un alarido fuerte de mi cómplice, pero lejos de achicarse por la señal de dolor comenzó a bombear sin piedad mientras yo me ponía de pie detrás de el. Humedecía mi polla para llevarla directamente a la entrada de su culo. El se la follaría a ella y yo a él.

Al notar como estaba tratando de penetrarlo se paró un momento y me suplicó que lo hiciera despacio. "¿Se la haz clavado a ella sin un mínimo de delicadeza y me pides a mi que valla despacito? Como no has sido un buen caballero, ahora te toca tragar por el culo como un cabrón y cierra la boquita." Le dije mientras lo abría sin muchos reparos provocándole un terrible alarido al romperle el esfínter. Pero pasó poco tiempo antes de que se le pasara y comenzáramos a movernos los tres conectados gimiendo sin parar.

Tras un buen rato, paré un momento acostándome en el borde haciendo que Shaina subiera sobre mí para que se metiera mi falo en su conejito. Mientras, el chico al ver el culo de la joven disponible se dispuso a penetrarlo con tanta delicadeza como yo se lo había hecho a él. Tras la clavada inicial ella encima con nuestras pollas en sus dos agujeros se movía como podía mientras daba alaridos de placer y dolor que me ponían muy cachondo. Con mis manos, le sujetaba la cadera y trataba inútilmente de moverme. Pero toda la fricción solo la podía hacer el chico que era el que estaba en pie. No estaba mal tampoco, disfrutaba sin contonearme lo mas mínimo.

Seguidamente me puse de pie, los coloqué a cuatro patas a los dos y mi polla iba pasando de un culo a otro a mi gusto y placer. Se notaba que el del chico estaba menos usado pues este apretaba con más fuerza que el de mi víbora. De vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra nalgada para que fueran más sumisos aun y con ello conseguía que arquearan un poco la espalda y así la penetración era mucho más profunda.

Y por sorpresa y sin pedir permiso, mientras cabalgaba a Shaina. El chico se colocó detrás de mí con la intensión de metérmela. A lo que yo respondí colocándome de manera que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. Me penetró tratando de provocarme el mismo dolor que yo le había hecho a el, pero yo ya estaba mucho mejor preparado y su delgada polla entro sin ningún problema; otro trenecito se había formado en un momento en el que yo estaba disfrutando como un enano.

Joder, mientras bombeaba y me bombeaban el culo, miraba el reloj sabiendo que solo nos quedaban unos cinco minutos antes de pasar al siguiente y penúltimo acto. "¡Me voy a correr!" Gritó el más joven mientras eyaculaba dentro de mí a la vez que yo lo hacía dentro del culo de la víbora. Todo pasaba de manera muy intensa, nos habíamos corrido los tres a la vez y aun estando conectados tratábamos de besarnos como podíamos.

Al desconectarnos nos dimos nuevamente una ducha para luego relajarnos en la piscinita un minutito antes de desencadenar el siguiente movimiento.

- ¡Huy que tarde es! Y va a empezar la tele tienda. Me tengo que ir, Milo ¿me acompañas hasta la salida?, me da miedo ir sola.

- Por supuesto amiga mía, como permitir que te pierdas la principal fuente de todos tus conocimientos. – otra vez guiñándole el ojo al joven me levanté para acompañarla. – Tú quédate aquí, no creo que tarde ni diez minutos y como no va a venir nadie no tienes nada que temer.

- Como sigas aprendiendo así creo que podrías llegar a ser bióloga. – soltando un comentario gracioso cerro los ojos y se relajó en la piscina aguardando que regresara.

Vistiéndonos sin que se diera cuenta, Shaina y yo, nos fuimos a la hora exacta que estaba estipulada en mi cabeza, pero no nos marchamos del lugar. Agazapados en una sala anexa en la que podíamos verlo sin se descubiertos por el joven, extinguimos nuestros cosmos camuflando nuestra presencia totalmente. Si todo marchaba no tardaría ni dos minutos en recibir compañía.

Efectivamente, como todos los martes a la misma hora, tras dejar su ropa en los vestidores, llegaba a la piscina completamente desnudo Ikki de Fénix, para darse un relajante baño termal en su piscina favorita. Lugar que minutos antes habíamos mancillado en una sesión de sexo bisexual.

El jovencito, con los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado de que estaba acompañado por el Santo de Bronce. Este parecía mirarlo con una cara de puro vicio tanto que llegó a infundarme temor de lo que pudiera hacer.

- ¿Crees que funcionara? – me pregunto muy bajito Shaina mientras observábamos sin perder detalle. - ¿Picará el anzuelo?

- Créeme querida mía, lo hará; llevo tiempo observándolo y he visto como lo mira, de todos los que se ha fijado este al menos es adulto, del resto el más mayor no tiene ni once años, creo que es un puto pederasta. – le respondía esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que suceder. – Veamos que es lo que hace.

Como quien hubiera recibido un regalo, agarró por el cuello al chico y lo sacó del agua sin piedad preguntándole como se había atrevido a entrar en aquel lugar. Empotrándolo contra la pared lo había dejado aterrorizado y presa del pánico sin posibilidad de pronunciar palabra. Le soltó un bofetón tirándolo al suelo como un muñeco. "Me voy a divertir un buen rato, vas a pagar el precio por entrar donde no debías."

Rompiendo una toalla en varias tiras le tapó la boca y le amarró las manos a la espalda dejándolo totalmente indefenso. El santo estaba tremendamente empalmado, su pollón aunque bastante grande tenía una curvatura hacia abajo nada estética, eso dentro de un culo tenía que molestar bastante y supongo que pronto lo sabríamos al oír los gemidos del chico al ser violado. Lo alzó con un brazo como si fuera una marioneta y llevo su herramienta hacia el ojete para empalarlo sin piedad.

"Mariconazo de mierda. Si sales vivo de esta mañana no te vas a poder sentar. Te lo prometo." Le decía mientras lo ensartaba elevándolo en el aire. Al tener la boca tapada los gritos quedaban en gemidos de dolor desgarrador. Sin más lo tiro bocabajo golpeándole la cara en el piso. Una vez allí tirando de su pelo sin importar el daño que le hiciera lo puso mirándole y le comenzó a abofetear de manera muy violenta. "¿Te gusta verdad?" le gritaba a cada golpe para luego con un fuerte puñetazo acabó otra vez bocabajo. Se colocó sobre el y lo volvió a ensartar sin piedad, se notaba que le había desgarrado interiormente pues salía sangre de su culo. Pero eso, lejos de frenar al Fénix, lo que le hizo fue ponerle aun más caliente y lo embistió con toda sus ganas.

La cosa se estaba empezando a poner bastante fea, con una toalla enrollada la pasó por el cuello del joven y tiraba de el como quien montara un caballo. Estrangulándolo sin que pudiera defenderse.

Menos mal que eran las diez menos tres minutos de la noche y no quedaba mucho antes de que surgiera el apoteosis final de mi obra; si no terminaba pronto acababa por cargarse al pobre chico que no tenía culpa de nada. Mientra con una mano lo estrangulaba con la toalla, con la otra, no paraba de darle tortazos en sus nalgas dejándoselas completamente rojas. De vez en cuando le agarraba del pelo tirando de el para que pudiera recuperar el aliento mientras le insultaba una y otra vez. El sangrerío fluía de manera abundante y notaba como estaba apunto de desmayarse por la asfixia cuando por fin llegó el invitado estrella de la noche.

"¡Pero serás cabrón!" Por fin, Hyoga del Cisne había llegado invitado por la nota que había escrito. La misma que llevaba en la mano cayéndosele al suelo por el shock. Encolerizado por la acción del que había vuelto a ser su novio encendió su cosmos al máximo. "Con que me ibas a ser fiel de por vida si volvía contigo, pues prueba esto…. ¡Rayo del Alba!" Un todopoderoso rayo congelante surgió de repente llevándose por delante tanto al violador como al violado, que estaba tan sobresaltado que no pudo ni tan siquiera defenderse. Era tan potente que tuvimos que salir corriendo lejos del lugar para no morir por la magnitud del ataque. A las afueras todo el recinto acabo congelado, parecía un templo de hielo. Por la ausencia de cosmos no creo que ni Ikki ni el jovencito hubieran sobrevivido a tremendo golpe.

- Joder, mira que Hyoga se ha cabreado. – corriendo los dos lejos de allí teníamos que alejarnos lo máximo posible. – Se los ha cargado a los dos.

- Considerémoslo un daño colateral. Mejor que estén muertos, Ikki es un cabrón que no se merecía otra cosa y el chico no tenia madera de caballero. Seguramente le hicimos un favor, no superaría las pruebas para ser nombrado Santo. Si las superaba, seguramente acabaría suicidándose con la depresión que iba a pillar al comprobar que no le volvería aprestar atención. Al menos se fue al otro barrio con la satisfacción de haber follado conmigo. Yo si fuera él, personalmente moriría tranquilo sabiendo que mi vida estaba completa al saber que había practicado el sexo con una divinidad como yo.

- A ti, amor propio no te falta, ¿verdad?

Ya muy en la distancia miramos hacia tras para ver como eran las enormes dimensiones del potente ataque del Cisne, las columnas de hielo, subían muy hacia el cielo entrelazándose como en un complicado nudo marinero.

– Que bueno es ser malo ¿verdad? Ahora comprendo porque tuvimos tantos enemigos. Es mucho más divertido hacer maldades que hacer el bien. – corriendo coqueteando se puso delante de mí interponiéndose en mi paso.

- Has estado estupenda en nuestra obra de teatro, digna de un Oscar.

- Si lo que represábamos era una obra de teatro entonces en lugar de un premio Oscar me habrían tenido que dar un premio Tony que son los que se otorgan a esa clase actores.

- No me extraña que los hombres os peguen. Shaina querida, si quieres algún día encontrar marido nunca corrijas a un hombre, solo te ganaras un buen bofetón.

- ¿Quién necesita un marido? Es cargar con un cerdo toda una vida, prefiero disfrutar de un cerdo a ratos a tener que aguantarlo todas las noches durmiendo a mi lado. Y por otro lado, firmemente creo que tú nunca pegarías a una mujer y si algún día me alzas la mano, te desgarro la garganta.

- No será necesario, tengo demasiada clase como para abofetear al sexo inferior, para mi estáis por debajo de los perros, si me das a elegir entre un perro y una mujer me quedo con lo primero, son más fieles y leales….

– Has vuelto a cumplir con tu apuesta, dime ¿que puedo hacer para expiar mi atrevimiento de que no fueses capaz de romper esa pareja nuevamente? – ignorándome mi ataque hacia su sexo me dio un beso apasionado.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo no te preocupes, siempre es bueno tener una deuda pendiente.

Se despidió de mí dejándome con otra ligera erección y lo cierto es que una vez más yo me sentía un poco sudado por la carrera de huida. Opté por irme a los balnearios de los Santos Dorados a relajarme un rato. Con la que se había montado en la zona de bronce supongo que todos los caballeros estarían allí novelereando y la cosa en aquellas piscinas estaría mucho más tranquila que ningún otro lado.

Dejando toda mi ropa perfectamente doblada en las taquillas con la notita en medio, pensando si la usaría o no, me fui desnudo hacia la gran piscina común donde lo primero que exclame mentalmente fue ¡La virgen! Tremendo pollonazo, Aldebarán de Tauro también estaba allí duchándose en bolas en uno de chorros para luego tirarse en la piscina. Que feo era el hijo puta pero joder si no tenía veinticinco centímetros sin estar en erección entre sus piernas era decir poco.

No esperaba compañía en aquel momento pero en fin, me di una buena ducha y me tiré a la piscina para nadar a su lado como compañeros que éramos. Pero joder, cada vez que me sumergía no podía desviar la vista de su entrepierna, que era realmente descomunal, hasta el punto de que empecé a verlo no tan feo sino más bien morboso.

No cruzábamos palabra, pero yo para provocarlo un poco me fui a una parte muy poco profunda para quedar acostado bocabajo solo con mis pensamientos. Intencionadamente con mi espala y el hermoso culo sobre la superficie bien visible para el enorme toro. Relajado me puse a meditar como todo había salido según lo planeado.

Destruí la unión de Hyoga e Ikki tiempo atrás, pero las cosas con el tiempo cambiaron y hace no mucho el Fénix había mandado a la mierda a su hermano con tal de que Hyoga le diera otra oportunidad. Yo no quiero que Ikki sea feliz, le odio y el lugar que le corresponde en la corriente de la vida es en el de un amargado solitario.

No fue difícil acabar con la pareja de bronce, Ikki era un macho. Al fin y al cabo los machos somos infieles por naturaleza y solo observándolo un par de días descubrí su pasión por los muy jovencitos, así que elegí a uno que le gustara tanto a él como a mí para servírselo en bandeja y no tuviera ningún miedo en cepillárselo pues los martes era su día de independencia para ambos y al final de la noche se refugiaba en el balneario sin ser molestado por Hyoga. Pero aquella noche su pareja misteriosamente recibió una invitación para acompañarle en aquel lugar. Apareció pillándolo infraganti. Una invitación que yo escribí con mucha dedicación. "Te he preparado una sorpresa, te espero en el Balneario a las diez de la noche."

Sacándome de mis divagaciones sentí como me separaban las piernas acariciándome las nalgas abriéndomelas totalmente. Aldebarán estaba detrás toqueteándome el culo, solo alzar un poco la vista pude notar como estaba empalmado y, ¡hostia puta!, si me metía aquello me iba a desgarrar por dentro. No me atrevía a medirla mentalmente, pero me atrevería a decir que había allí más de treinta centímetros, y una circunferencia como la de dos pollones unidos.

No sabía si era mejor salir corriendo pero se agacho rápido y al hundir su lengua en mi esfínter y sentir el calor de su saliva me dejó quietecito y relajado. Joder, su lengua era tan larga y tan gorda como una polla de pequeño tamaño y la cantidad de saliva que me estaba soltando me estaba dejando muy dilatado.

Al ser un hombre de pocas palabras, sin decir nada, se puso sobre mí empujando su aparato en mi interior. Costar costo un triunfo pero al lograr introducir la cabeza en mi interior solo pude emitir un "¡Joder!" antes de caer desmayado por el dolor y perder el conocimiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, pero lo cierto es que aun tenía al enorme toro follándome sin parar. Sentía como sus huevos chocaban contra las paredes de mi esfínter, señal de que la tenía toda dentro de mí. El dolor era desgarrador pero aquella escena era tremendamente morbosa. Gritando como un condenado, al final eyaculó en mi interior en una sucesión de potentes acometidas, a la vez que me sujetaba por los hombros para que no me escapara de allí. Consiguió también que me corriera sin tocarme. Finalmente me la saco de golpe y se marcho de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suponía que la piscina tenía que estar teñida en mi sangre pues estaba que necesitaba un medico urgentemente. No podía ni moverme, cualquier balanceo me provocaba un dolor anal insufrible. Tuve que quedarme tumbado bocabajo un rato recopilando fuerzas, pues no podía ni invocar mi propia energía sin que me doliera. Concentrando mi cosmos debía reparar mis heridas con rapidez. Un aura dorada surgió a mí alrededor y sentía como me estaba curando por dentro y por lo que tarde sabía que tenía lesiones internas severas.

Atolondrado, me levanté al final como nuevo, me vestí para marcharme a mi casa, aun con la sensación de que me habían reventado el ano. En fin puede que sea lo que me merezco, al fin y al cabo no solo soy un hijo de puta… soy un hijo de la gran puta, sin remordimientos que es capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.


End file.
